A Papa's Love
by MusicMaker87
Summary: SoMa! This story is basically about Maka's dad trying to get her to love him again, Maka and Soul are in love with each other, and Blaire's past life. This story will also have Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, but not as much. This story is rated T, but some of the chapters MIGHT be rated M for various reasons. Hope you enjoy it! MusicMaker87
1. Chapter 1

**MusicMaker87: Ok, this is a new story! WOO! It has to do with Maka and Soul (SoMa), and it has to do with Spirit, Maka's mother, and Blaire. Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty will also be in this story, just not as much. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DisClaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Visits and Anniversaries**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Spirit walked down a long, narrow passage and entered a street. He looked around, but all the places that he recognized were closed. Everything was dark, the ground was wet, and the moon continued to laugh.

"What's going on?" Spirit asked nobody, "Where am I? Oh look it's Maka! And Soul... -_-+" His mood was darkened when he saw Soul. He liked him as a person, but he hated it when Soul was with Maka. He didn't want him to take over. Maka was his, NOT Soul's. They started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, they're getting away! MAKA PAPA LOVES YOUUU!" Spirit shouted.

Maka turned around and said, "Oh great -_-+"

Spirit caught up to them. Catching his breath, he said, "Maka, it's time to come home."

"No way!" Maka screamed, "Get away from me you creep!" She hit him in the middle of his head with one of her many books.

"Yeah, old man, she ain't commin' home with you," Soul replied, "She's mine now." He smirked, showing his shark teeth.

"Wh- what?" Spirit's mood increased with sadness and despair.

"You heard him," Maka said, "I don't love you anymore! I love Soul!" On that day, Spirit's heart was broken. Maka and Soul oddly skipped away, hand in hand, singing a random song. This made Spirit wonder what was really going on.

"MAKA NOOOOO! This can't be happening!" Spirit started to hypervenelate, "This can't be happening! This can't be real!"

* * *

"GAH!" Spirit shot up from his bed, quickly looking around his room, "What? Phew! It was just a nightmare..." Spirit looked around some more. Then he felt a tear trickle down his face.

"But what if she really _does _feel that way about me? What if she loves Soul more than me? Or even worse... What if she loves Soul more than I love her?! MAKA PAPA LOVES YOUUUUU! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEEE?!" Spirit cried again. For the third night in a row he'd been having this same exact dream. _Why? _He thought to himself, _Why not? ..._

* * *

**Back at Soul and Maka's apartment ~~~ still normal POV_ (third person omniscient)**

Maka and Soul have gotten a lot closer over the years of their friendship and partnership. Believe it or not, Soul's already asked her out a few years ago. It's been exactly three years, and today, they would celebrate it. The third year of being together and they loved each other more than ever. Maka being 19 and Soul being 20, anything could happen. They hadn't gotten _that _far yet, but Soul had been cool about it. They loved each other no matter what. Maka was beginning to feel even safer being closer to him. Today was their day.

"Hey Soul?" Maka called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Can you come help me with something?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, dropping the remote and heading into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"It's the damn... peanut butter jar... I can't ... open it!" Maka said in between her powerful twists that barely even moved the lid.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're twisting it the wrong way," Soul suggested, trying not to laugh.

"What? NO! I know which way to twist it _Soul! _I'm not stupid!" Maka shouted.

"Then why aren't you twisting it _that _way?" Soul asked.

"I AM!" Maka shouted.

"Here, let me help," Soul came closer, trying to reach for the jar.

"No!" Maka pulled it away from him.

"What? Then why did you call me in here!" Soul shouted.

"Not to tell me what to do! That's for sure!" Maka shouted back.

Soul turned around and folded his arms and said, "Wow. Maka the _Death Scythe meister _who _defeated the kishin Asura _with her _own bare fist _can't even open a peanut butter jar because she's too stubborn to try twisting it the _other _way."

"Fine! You do it!" She pushed the jar into his back and he turned around and took of the lid without breaking a sweat. "There," he said, handing it back to her.

"What?! That's not fair!" Maka complained.

"Life's not fair," Soul said.

"Do you really wanna go there, Soul?" The expression on her face told him she was pissed.

"You know you still love me," he smirked.

Maka's face softened, "Yeah..."

Soul grinned, showing his shark teeth.

"You _and _your cute shark teeth," she laughed.

"They're not cute!" Soul complained, "They're cool. Call them cute again and you'll never get to see them again!"

"Ok ok ok! Sorry..." Maka giggled.

"It's aight," Soul smirked again.

"BLAIRE'S HERE TO VISIT!" Blair pushed open the door and walked inside like she owned the place.

"BLAIRE?!" Both Maka and Soul almost had a heart attack.

"MAKA CHAN! SCYTHE BOY! I MISS YOU GUYS NYAA!" She shouted, coming into the kitchen and hugging both of them. Then a man that looked about a year older than Blaire walked inside.

"Sorry about her..." He said.

"No, it's fine, we're used to it," Soul said, struggling his way out of her grip.

The man scratched the back of his head and introduced himself, "I'm Andy... I'm Blaire's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Andy," Maka reached out and shook his hand.

"Isn't he just the best?!" Blaire squealed, squeezing the life out of him.

"Yeah... heheh," Maka laughed nervously.

"So watcha two been up to lately?" Soul asked.

"Well, we just got back from Florida," Andy said.

"That's cool," Maka said at the same time Blaire said, "Yeah! It was great!"

"So, do you two wanna stay for breakfast?" Maka asked.

"Well..." Andy said nervously, "We would, but we have to go. I promised her she could see you guys before we left."

"Left? To where?" Soul asked curiously.

"To Paris!" Blaire squealed. Soul covered his ears.

"Sorry... again," Andy said.

"Don't be, she's your girlfriend," Soul said.

Andy nodded, shook hands with both of them again, and waited by the door for Blaire to finish saying her goodbyes.

"I love you guys sooo much nya!" Blaire hugged them tightly and waved good bye.

After Blaire left, the house went silent. Maka and Soul stared at each other with blank expressions until Soul spoke up, "Man... And I though _you _were loud."

"Hey!" Maka said, lightly punching him in the arm. They both smirked.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Soul asked.

"For what?" Maka asked.

"Dunno, it's Saturday... Maybe you should go check the calender and see what you've got planned for today," Soul smirked.

"Um, alright," Maka gave him a confused look and went to her room to check her calender. Mean while, Soul ran to his room and got dressed into a nice outfit, but still in his regular attire. Then he grabbed the flowers he'd bought last night that were sitting on his bed and ran back out to the kitchen. _Man,_ he thought to himself, _either I'm really fast, or Maka is REALLY slow. _

Maka came back out, saying that she didn't have anything planned, but stopped immediately when she saw Soul holding a bunch of flowers and smirking. She felt just like she had three years ago, back when he first asked her out. She blushed, took the flowers, and Soul said, "And that's just the beginning."

She knew today was their three-year anniversary for being boyfriend and girlfriend, but she didn't think Soul would go this far as to buy her gifts and other nonsense. She didn't mind it, she just thought it was unusual. Their second anniversary was different. Soul and Maka just went out for dinner and came home. Nothing special. No gifts, no surprises, just a nice, lovely dinner between the two. She liked it that way because it was simple. She didn't want him to have to go through a bunch of stuff just to make her happy. _But still, _she thought to herself, _this could be fun..._

* * *

**Spirit's home ~~~ Normal POV_**

_Today was the day I got married to Kami... Maka's mother... _Spirit thought to himself as he slowly got dressed, _Oh, if only she stayed... Maka would be happy! She would love both of us! AND she WOULDN'T be with that stupid scythe of hers! _

Spirit sighed as he left his house and began walking down the street towards Chupa Cabra. As he was walking, something stopped him. He turned to his right and saw a poster that said "Need family help?" He walked closer to read what it said:

**NEED FAMILY HELP?**

**Contact Dr. Ex**

**specialist in fixing families and making**

**them work.**

**phone: ###-###-####**

**Address: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Spirit immediately pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered the phone.

"Hello, yes, this is Spirit-" he started but was interrupted by the man, "Death Scythe? It's an honor! What can I do ya for?"

"I need to speak to Doctor Ex," Spirit said.

"Doctor Ex? What for? Having family issues?" He asked.

"Yes, please just let me talk to him," Spirit pleaded.

"Alright," The man said. After that, Spirit was on hold for about three minutes. Then Doctor Ex answered his call.

"Hello?" Doctor Ex said.

"Hello! Doctor Ex? It's me, Death Scythe. I need you to do me a favor it's about Maka and her mother and she's gone and-"

"Woah woah woah!" Doctor Ex stopped Spirit from continuing, "Death Scythe? Listen, I need you to talk slower. You say you're having family issues? Why don't you and your wife drop on by and we can talk?"

"What? My wife?" Spirit almost cried again, "I... I don't have a wife anymore... We're divorced."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Doctor Ex said, "Can you still bring her in?"

"I would but," Spirit started to cry, "SHE'S GONE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS AND MAKA HATES ME!"

"Maka? Your own daughter hates you?" Doctor Ex asked, astonished.

"YES!" Spirit sobbed through the phone.

"Listen, do you think you could bring Maka instead?" Doctor Ex asked.

"I- I could try," Spirit calmed down a bit.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at one, don't be late," Doctor Ex said after hanging up. Spirit took a picture of the poster that had the address on it and walked away.

"Maka," he said to himself, "I will fix us... I will fix this family, as a father I will do this for you!"

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Sooo watcha guys think? :3**

**Blaire: IM GOING TO PARIS! YES!**

**Andy: Yup :)**

**Black*star: I think it needs a little more action, and A LOT more of ME!**

**MusicMaker87: Black*star, the story JUST started, and you'll get your turn don't worry.**

**Black*star: Good.**

**MusicMaker87: Well, we'll see what happens next soon enough! On to chapter two!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	2. Chapter 2

**MusicMaker87: You guys are gonna love this chapter**

**Soul: Especially Maka...**

**Maka: What? Why?**

**Soul: You'll see... *turns to MusicMaker87* I hope she likes it.**

**MusicMaker87: Me too, but I'm sure she will... :3**

**Maka: What?! Tell me!**

**Soul: Nope. You gotta wait.**

**Maka: Not fair!**

**Soul: *laughs silently to himself***

**Maka: Makaaa CHOP!**

**Soul: AHH!**

**MusicMaker87: Well... let's see what happens to Maka, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, and elephant will successfully do a back flip.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New beginnings**

* * *

**At Soul and Maka's Apartment ~~~ Normal POV_**

Maka took the flowers from Soul and smiled. She quickly put them in a vase and then asked, "When did you get so fluffy?"

Soul smirked and held out his hand. She took it. He pulled her outside and sat her down on his motorcycle.

"Soul, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he smirked.

As he drove, the wind whipped at their faces. Maka's pig tails flipped in the air, occasionally falling into her face. She held Soul tighter when he went faster. What she didn't expect, was the ramp that led up to someone's roof. She gripped him tighter and screamed.

"Soul, what're you doing?!" She shouted. He didn't reply. He went faster. She held on to him for her life. They went up the ramp and flew over the roof, and in the 5-10 seconds that it lasted, Maka's heart had beaten over twenty times. They landed on the edge of another roof and dropped down, going down the stairs and almost tipping over. _Soul really knows how to use this thing, _Maka thought to herself. After going down the second set of cobblestone stairs, she decided she'd had enough. She closed her eyes until the road became smooth again, which was a while.

Once it felt that it was smooth enough to feel safe, she opened one of her eyes. They were going steadily to a place that was near a beach. The sun was high in the sky, and Maka had no idea what time it was or where they were. All that she knew, was that she was glad to be with Soul. She opened the other eye and looked around.

Soul eventually parked his bike in front of a cafe. Maka had loosened her grip a couple minutes before.

"Look who's finally awake," Soul said with a smirk.

"S- S- Soul," she stuttered, "y- you're crazy!"

"Dude, you sound like Crona!" Soul laughed.

"Hey!" Maka pouted.

He continued to laugh.

"Makaaa CHOP!" She chopped his head and he fell to the ground.

Slowly getting up and rubbing his head, he said, "C'mon Maka, it's been three years since I first asked you out, so how 'bout we don't hit me in the head with your 500 page book and head inside for a cup of coffee?"

Maka smirked, grabbed his hand, and walked inside with him.

* * *

**Mean while ~~~ on the plane headed to Paris ~~~ Normal POV_**

"I can't believe we're _actually _going to Paris!" Blaire's eyes beamed. She pulled Andy into a close hug with her tight grip.

"Yeah," he replied, "I did it all for you babe."

She smiled, "You're the best."

Andy just stared at her. She was beautiful. Her purple hair, her hour-glass figure, her wide golden eyes. She was all he ever wanted. He loved it all. He loved her.

**Time skip ~~~**

Blaire fell asleep in Andy's arms. Andy slept peacefully holding her close to him. Both of them had smiles painted across their faces.

Blaire was dreaming about him. She was dreaming about girly stuff like getting married and having children, which was strange to her at first, but Andy could make it all possible. He could make her dreams come true. He could be the one. Her smile grew.

Before she could finish her dream, however, another dream popped into her head. It wasn't a good dream either. It was a memory... a memory of her past.

_She was 13 years old. She was in her old house that she used to live in as a child. She had a mother and a father. Her mom was part witch because of her Grandma who was part witch, but she didn't inherit any magic. However, Kita, Blaire's older sister, did. She could do all of the tricks, except one. Kita got ALL the attention in the household by performing her tricks, besides being beautiful. She had long, pink hair like her mother. Her eyes were dark purple, like her Grandmother. She was tall, she had an hour-glass figure, and she was just plain beautiful._

_Blaire had just come back from her friend's house one evening. She walked right inside, hoping to see her father before she saw her mother. She loved her dad more than she loved her mom because he always had time for her. He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for. _

_All of a sudden, Blaire heard screaming coming from her mom's room, so she decided to check it out. It sounded like her mom... When she walked in, she saw her mom, and a man who wasn't her father, having sex in her bed. Blaire, sad as it was, was kind of used to her mom dating other men while her dad worked hard to make a living so that they could afford more things. She knew her dad didn't know, but she didn't have the guts to tell him. If she did, her sister AND her mother both threatened to kill her. So, she kept it a secret. _

_She looked to the ground, and something got her attention. She saw blood. It seemed like they didn't notice her come in, so she took a step inside. She followed the trail of blood up to the closet. Her brows furrowed._

_When she opened it... her golden eyes began to water..._

_"DADDY!" she screamed through her tears._

_Her mom, who after hearing her young daughter scream, was furious. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked over at the sobbing girl who was trying to wake up from this nightmare. Blaire's mother, Melinda, frowned as she looked at her child who was sitting on the floor crying. She didn't feel bad for her at all, and she didn't go to comfort her. Instead, all she could think about is getting rid of the annoying, loud, unimportant noise that was interrupting her fun time. _

_The man went over and picked her up and shouted in her face, "KID! SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_"Get off me!" Blaire screamed._

_"BLAIRE," her mom scolded, "Go to your room!" Blaire was sick of her mom. She was sick of her sister, too. She was sick of this family. She wished she could've told her dad about her mom and died instead of him. _

_She scratched the man's face and screamed, running to her room. She began packing her clothes and other things. She tried to run away before, but she was always pulled back because she couldn't just leave her father... but she could never convince him to come with her. This time... It was for real._

_Melinda and the man she was with simply went back to what they were doing._

_Blaire's older sister, Kita, walked into the room. "Oh look, it's tiny-tits Blaire who's trying to run away again!" She laughed, "Where are you going now, huh? Across the street?"_

_"Shut it, Kita!" Blaire shouted._

_"Shut what? You're escape? I mean the window, of course," she laughed._

_ Blaire looked at her older sister. She ALWAYS got ALL the attention because of her beauty and her small amount of magic she got from Grandma._

_"JUST GO! I HATE YOU!" Blaire shouted._

_Kita just laughed, "you can't get past me, I have magic, and you... DON'T!"_

_ Blaire became furious. Her sister didn't know that she'd been trying to do magic. Blaire had stolen her magic book of spells a while back and had been trying each and every one of them. All but one of them she failed at. There was one last spell that Blaire hadn't tried yet, but she knew that if her sister couldn't do it, she probably couldn't do it either. She had given up... but now... she didn't care... now... she was pissed._

_"Pum... pum..." she started quietly._

_Kita's eyebrows furrowed, "What, are you gonna try to kill me? HAH! Very funny sis, but it'll never work. I can't even do that trick yet..."_

_"Pum... pum... pum..." Blaire continued, getting louder._

_"Hello?" Her sister said with a small amount of fear in her voice, "You gonna talk to me?"_

_"I never liked you, sister," Blaire said evilly, "Not even a little bit."_

_"Blaire?" Kita looked at her._

_"PUM PUM PUMPKIN CANNON!" Blaire shouted. A pumpkin appeared out of no where and Blaire sat on it. She relished at her sister's screams._

_The cannon went off, and it made her sister go flying through the wall. Blaire came down off her pumpkin, her eyes glowing from pure happiness, and walked into the room where her so called 'mom' and that man were._

_Her mom saw her come in and scolded her again, "BLAIRE! Why are you back?! Get out!"_

_"I hate you... you were always so mean to me mommy... why?" Blaire said in an innocent voice. Her eyes were still glowing gold._

_"What do you mean?!" Her mom shouted, walking up to her and ready to hit her own daughter._

_"Daddy was always better than you ever were. He should've found someone better. You never deserved someone as great as him," Blaire said innocently._

_"What?! Now you've crossed the line!" Her mom shouted. She went to hit her, but Blaire grabbed her arm and tightly gripped it, making it stop completely._

_"I'll say it again, Melinda," she called her mom by her first name, "I hate you. PUM PUM PUMPKIN CANNON!"_

_She flew up and it hit her mom, making her fly back._

_"Blaire, wait! I'm sorry!" She cried._

_"No you're not," Blaire smiled, "Bye bye mommy." _

_And with that, Blaire flew away on her pumpkin. She never saw her mother again._

* * *

Blaire opened her eyes and moved closer to the window, making Andy wake up. She looked out the window sorrowfully.

"Hey, Blaire, what's wrong?" Andy asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and faked a smile, "I'm fine. I just... can't sleep."

"Have a nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

**MusicMaker: Hrmm... Juicy... **

**Maka: Wait what? How is that supposed to make me happy.**

**MusicMaker87: Silly Maka, the story isn't over yet, I just wanted to say hi.**

**Maka: *face palm***

**MusicMaker87: HAH! I bet I tricked you guys into thinking it was the end, but it's not! Read onward! ~~~ :3**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

We went into the cafe and had a good lunch. Then we went to the beach and hung out. He made me laugh. It had been one of the best days of my life. Before we knew it, the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"Maka," Soul looked at me. I blushed. I still had that same feeling that I had towards him when he first asked me out.

"Yeah?" I asked as he lifted up my chin. We were laying on the beach in our swimsuits. Strangely, almost no one was there.

"I love you," he smirked.

"I love you too," I said.

"No, I mean I love you," He looked at me seriously. Then we both broke out into laughter.

"Soul, you're the coolest guy I've ever met," I smiled.

"Yeah, I know, and you're the coolest meister a weapon could have," he smirked. Then he looked down at the ground.

"Soul?" He looked up at me when I said, "Are you ok?

"Yeah... it's just... Maka," he looked at me seriously again. "I... I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want you to get reassigned to another weapon. I don't wanna lose you..."

"Soul, you won't lose me," I laughed.

"I don't think you're getting the point," he said, putting his hand behind his back. My brows furrowed.

"Soul, what're you-" before I could finish my sentence, he pulled out a small black box. I almost wanted to cry.

"Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" he asked. He opened up the box and shut his eyes tightly. I knew why. The ring didn't have a diamond on it.

"S-Soul," I stuttered, "You're the best! Hell yeah I will!" I shouted, jumping on top of him. He looked confused.

"Wait, so you're not mad about-" he started, but I interrupted him, "The ring is beautiful, but I couldn't care less about what it looks like... I love _you_ Soul."

"The reason I picked this one out, was because it reminded me of us," he smirked.

"I can see that," I smiled, "Soul, sometimes you don't notice it, but you're really romantic when it comes down to love."

"That's a compliment, right?" He asked.

"Of course it is!" I replied.

We both laughed and I lied down on top of him. We watched as the sun set slowly.

The ring didn't have a diamond on it.

It was a heart shaped gem, emerald on one side, ruby on the other.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Watcha guys think? Huh? HUH?**

**Maka: I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Soul: Me too.**

**MusicMaker87: Alright, get ready with the family stuff for the next chapter... it's Spirit's turn! :3**

**Spirit: MAKA PAPA LOVES YOUUU**

**Maka: MAKAAA CHOP!**

**Spirit: GAHHH!**

**Maka: :3**

**MusicMaker87: :3**

**Soul: ...**

**Maka: Come on Soul!**

**Soul: ...**

**Maka: Please, for me!**

**Soul: Fine... :3**

**Maka + MusicMaker87: YAY!**

**Excalibur: You know, my legend dates back to the twelfth century...**

**Maka + Soul + MusicMaker87: NAY!**

**Random football player guy: *punts Excalibur***

**MusicMaker87: Thanks, random football player guy!**

**Random football player guy: Hey, no problem Manny! *runs away***

**MusicMaker87: Manny? Who's Manny?**

**Manny: I am.**

**MusicMaker87: Do I know you?**

**Manny: Noeoeo**

**MusicMaker87: Ok then... **

**Random guy: *gets rid of Manny and disappears***

**MusicMaker87: ok that got WAYYY off track. I'm not even talking about Soul Eater anymore! How the heck did that happen? LoL... Anyways, yeah... next chapter! Les go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MusicMaker87: Time to see what happens with Maka and her papa! This should be ****_interesting... _****:3**

**Maka: Oh great -_-+**

**Spirit: FINALLY! I WILL FIX US MAKAAAA! **

**Maka: Ugh...**

**Spirit: PAPA LOVES YOUUUU!**

**Maka: MAKAA CHOP!**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Maka: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ... well, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**DisClaimer: When I own Soul Eater, it will rain purple giraffes.**

**Patty: :O**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Doctor Ex**

* * *

**Spirit's POV_**

_It's time, _I thought to myself, _time to fix this family! _I walked down the street towards Maka's apartment. I was practicing my lines. I had to sound serious, otherwise, Maka wouldn't listen to me. _Here goes nothing..._

I went up the steps and knocked on the front door. Sweat rushed down my face, and I became nervous. I couldn't think straight, and before I knew it, Maka's weapon partner, Soul, had answered the door. He didn't look happy to see me...

"What d'ya want, old man?" he asked.

"I'm not that old!" I shouted involuntarily, but when I regained my consciousness I continued, "I'm here to speak to Maka." I straightened my tie.

Soul turned around, whispered something, and then looked at me and said, "She's not here right now."

I knew he was lying. It was obvious. It was 12:30, and I needed to get Maka before 1:00.

"Let me in," I said firmly.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"I'm her father, Death-Scythe, and it's very important," I looked at him. His stupid shark teeth that Maka always stared at showed, and I felt like knocking them out... However, I held myself back and stared at him with a straight face until he finally let me in.

When I saw Maka in the kitchen, it took ALL of my self control to hold back my 'MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU.'

"Maka," I got her attention, "You need to come with me."

"Papa, what're you doing here?" she asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"It's important... we have to leave now," I replied. Maka, who had a look on her face that said 'this must really be important,' nodded and followed me out the door. She told soul she'd be back. He looked at me and frowned, and then nodded and closed the door.

"So, where are we going Papa? What's up?" She asked as we got into the car, "What's this about?"

"You'll see," I replied.

The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent. I focused on the road while she pouted and looked out window. It was 12:55 when we finally got there. We headed inside and walked up to the front desk.

"What can I do for ya?" A woman asked. I tried not to stare...

"We're... here... for Doctor Ex," I said as I held Maka's hand. She tried to pull away but I tightened my grip. "Uh... I'm Spirit and... this is Maka, my... daughter."

"I see..." she said, "top floor, all the way down the hall, the door is at the end..." she told us, and we left. The last words she said were: "Doctor Ex, Spirit's on his way up."

When we got to the top, we walked down a long corridor and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A man said. We entered. "Welcome, welcome! Death-Scythe and Maka Albarn! It surely is quite an honor!"

"Who is this guy?" Maka asked.

"I'm Doctor Ex," he shook her hand, "Nice ta meet 'cha!"

"Papa... what's this about?" she asked nervously.

"I love you, Maka, and that's why we're here," I replied with a small smile.

"So... this is your daughter, Death-Scythe?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She don't look nothin' like you! Well... except for the eyes," he laughed.

Sweat dropped from my head as I said, "Yeah... she mostly resembles her mother..."

"Mhm..." Doctor Ex nodded, "So Maka, is it? How do you feel about your father?" he asked her.

Maka looked at me anxiously like she wanted to leave right this minute.

"Hm?" Doctor Ex looked at her.

"I- ... I don't know..." she said.

"You don't know?" he asked, "Tell me this... Do you love your father?"

At that she looked at the ground. "I... don't... know..." she said again.

I kept looking at her.

"Do you miss your mother?" he asked. She started to tear up. _(A/N tear up as in cry, not as in tear up paper or something... lol)_

"Tell me, please... how did it happen?" Doctor Ex looked at her curiously, "I know it's a sensitive subject... but please, at least try..."

"It was my papa's fault," she said, starting of quiet, "he cheated on her countless times. How could I love him when he did this to her?" she started to get louder, "To us! To this family?!" she shouted, but then she seemed calm again, "To me..."

Doctor Ex didn't say anything. He just looked at me as if he was waiting for me to reply. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

I finally spoke up, "Maka... I really do love you..." I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but she didn't shake me off. "I wanna fix this... us... I want to be a family again, but to do that... I need you to love me..."

"What if I can't?" she asked.

"I'll do anything! Anything at all!" I begged.

"Can you find mom? Huh? Can you look her in the eye and tell her you love her? Apologize to her and mean it for once in your life?! Can you EVER stop hurting this family?!" She cried.

I was silent. It wasn't long until I noticed the ring... on her left... ring finger... _WHO?! ... SOUL!_

"M-M-Maka?" I stuttered. She turned to look at me, and then she realized what I was looking at and covered it up.

It was silent again. Then I spoke, "Who was it? Was it that scythe of yours?!"

"Papa, why do you care?!" she screamed at me.

"I want to protect you! I won't let him hurt you!" I shouted.

"He's not gonna hurt me!" she yelled.

I was furious, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"MAKAAA CHOP!" Maka chopped me in the head, stopping me from heading out the door. My nightmare was coming true... _She doesn't love me anymore..._ I thought to myself, _She loves him..._

"Mhm," Doctor Ex exclaimed, "I see what I'm dealing with here."

Maka and I both looked at him with confused looks printed across our faces.

"Maka, I want you to come here every Tuesday at 3:00 PM, and Death-Scythe, every Thursday at 1," he said.

It fell silent again.

"You got that?" he asked. Maka and I nodded. "Good, I have another client... Go on! I'll see you two later!"

We both left. Maka speed-walked in front of me. It felt like that didn't help at all, that it only deepened the rift between us. _She hates me more than ever! What am I gonna do!_

When we got outside, Maka walked in the opposite direction of me, heading towards her apartment. I sighed, got in my car, and drove home... alone...

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

When my apartment was in plain sight, I ran to it, up the steps, and through the door. Soul was going to say something, but I ran right past him and fled to my room, crashing into my bed and holding back my frustrated tears. I heard footsteps down the hall, and then my door opened. Soul came over to my bed and sat next to me.

"So, what did your idiot father do this time?" he asked.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it..." I replied.

"Maka..." he hugged me, "It's gonna be ok."

I cried into his chest. He made dinner that night.

* * *

**Spirit's POV_**

"She hates me," I said to myself, "she really hates me."

I walked into my empty house and fell on my bed. I rolled over and stared at my ceiling. It was colorless.

"There's only one thing I can do," I almost began to cry, but I held it in. "I have to find Kami."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Spirit, are you ready?!**

**Spirit: YES.**

**MusicMaker87: Maka, are you ready?!**

**Maka: No. -_-+**

**MusicMaker87: Kami, are you ready?!**

**Kami: *Crickets chirp* ...**

**MusicMaker87: Kami?**

**Maka: She left, remember?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh yeah... **

**Maka: Thanks to my papa -_-**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah Spirit, thanks a lot.**

**Spirit: I'm sorry! It's not my fault she hates me!**

**Maka: MAKAAA CHOP! *Chops Spirit in the head* Yeah it is, idiot.**

**MusicMaker87: Well... let's go find Kami! To chapter 4!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**MusicMaker87: Alright! I'm back! AND I'll be writing a lot more 'cause it's Spring Break! :3**

**Blaire: Yay!**

**Soul: cool.**

**MusicMaker87: Yup! Super pumped, considering I don't have any friends so I'll be online everyday :3**

**Blaire: Wait! Aren't we your friends?**

**MusicMaker87: No, that's impossible, you're not even real.**

**Soul: Ohhhhh!**

**MusicMaker87: You're not real either, Soul.**

**Soul: Harsh.**

**Blaire: Hey, where's Maka-chan nyaa?**

**Soul: Locked herself in her room...**

**Blaire: Whyy?**

**Soul: Dunno.**

**MusicMaker87: I can fix that! *takes off Maka and Soul's roof and picks up Maka***

**Maka: Hey! Put me down! *tries to bite MM87***

**MusicMaker87: Oh geez! *drops Maka back into her room and puts the roof back***

**Soul and Blaire: O.o**

**MusicMaker87: O.O I guess I should start now...**

**Soul and Blaire: Yeah...**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, all my readers (you guys!) and I will own pets that can grow so we can ride them :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sister**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

"Blaire... Blaire..." a voice called Blaire's name.

Blaire slowly opened her eyes and saw Andy, who was shaking her and trying to wake her up. She could feel her dry tears from crying during her nightmare.

"Blaire!" he said, "We're here! Come one, let's go!"

"Paris!" she screamed with joy. They grabbed their bags and ran out of the plane. Blaire's eyes widened as she marveled at the sight. The night sky twinkled with stars. The street lights lit up the streets. The buildings towered into the sky.

"Wow," Andy said, holding her hand, "C'mon, let's go get checked in."

Blaire nodded.

They got to a hotel and checked in. Blaire couldn't stop smiling everywhere they went. Everything was so beautiful. For her, it was a dream come true. Spending three nights with her best friend and boyfriend, Andy.

They went to a restaurant to get breakfast. It was really early in the morning, but it was still dark out.

"I'll be right back," Andy said as he went to the bathroom. She nodded as she looked at the menu. They were the only ones there, except for a few other people. One of them was eyeing Blaire. She was used to it though. She continued to look at the menu.

The woman came closer to her until she was right next to her.

"Umm... can I help you nya?" Blaire asked.

The woman just stared at her.

Blaire put her menu down to look up at the woman. She looked a little older than Blaire did, purple eyes, and pink hair.

"I said, can I help you?" she asked again. Just then, Andy came out of the bathroom. The woman turned around and looked at him.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Blaire replied, "This woman just keeps staring at me. She refuses to answer my question."

When Blaire looked back to where the woman was standing, she wasn't there.

"What woman?" Andy asked.

"Uhh... nothing... I'm just tired, that's all," Blaire smiled.

"Oh, ok," he smirked.

* * *

After dinner, they headed back to the hotel. After they unpacked, they collapsed on to the bed. It was 5:30 AM.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Alright, good night babe," he kissed her passionately.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Then, all of a sudden, Blaire heard a knock on the window. She jolted and looked at Andy, who was still fast asleep. She untangled herself from his arms and turned around. Her eyes widened.

The woman was in her room. Her pink hair cascaded past her elbows.

"What do you want from me?" Blaire asked.

She just stared at her.

"Can you even hear me?" Blaire was furious.

"I can hear you," the woman said in a whisper. Blaire almost fell backwards. Her voice sounded so familiar.

"Wh- who are you?" She asked.

The woman just stared at her.

"Tell me!" Blaire shouted.

"Sister..." the woman said before disappearing.

Blaire fell back. She landed next to the bed and curled up into a ball saying, "She's not real... She's not really there... This isn't real!"

"Blaire? What's wrong?" Andy asked.

She looked up at him. He smiled at her. She got up and hugged him.

"It's ok, Blaire," he said, "Just get some sleep."

"Ok..."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Sorry... this chapter was super short, but don't worry, I'll make up for it! **

**Spirit: Good! 'Cause I need to make Maka love me again!**

**Maka: -_-"**

**MusicMaker87: Uh huh... To the next chapter!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I'm here now, and this is gonna be a really good chapter! :3**

**Spirit: I hope so...**

**Maka: What're you gonna do this time? -_-"**

**Spirit: Ah ah ah! It's a surprise!**

**Maka: Oh great... **

**Soul: C'mon Maka, let's get outta here**

**MusicMaker87: Hey! Where do you think you two are going? I NEED you for the STORY! ):3 * picks up Maka and Soul ***

**Maka: Agh! Put us down before I bite you!**

**MusicMaker87: -_- fine... * puts them down * but I seriously need you, you don't wanna let down all your fans, do you Maka?**

**Soul: What fans?**

**Maka: -_-" Makaaa CHOP!**

**Soul: Gah!**

**Maka: :)**

**MusicMaker87: Ok you guys, lets do this!**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Mr. Krabs will stop hording his money and actually put it to good use for once.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mom**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

It was almost midnight. Spirit snuck into his own daughter's house, careful not to make a sound, and stole her most recent post card that she got from her mother. _Costa Rica, huh? _Spirit thought to himself, _Guess that's my destination._ He shoved the card into his pocket and slowly made his way back to the door. Right when he touched the knob, he heard footsteps.

"What're you doin' here old man?" he heard Soul ask.

He slowly turned around, shaking and sweating nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Soul repeated.

"I- I... Uhh" Spirit stuttered.

"If you're here for Maka, she's asleep. It's midnight, what do you want?" Soul kept asking him questions that he was too afraid to answer.

Spirit stood there shaking. When he finally remembered he was an adult, he stood up firmly and said, "I have to take care of some business. Tell Maka I said hi," and then he left.

Soul was completely confused at his sudden actions that he just stumbled back into his room and fell back asleep.

"There," Spirit said as he headed down the street, "That should take care of that. Now I need to pack."

* * *

**Time skip ~~~ After Spirit packed and booked a flight for 5:30 AM ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

He grabbed his tightly packed suit case and headed out the door. It was 5:00 in the morning. He had just enough time to reach the airport. After checking his watch to make sure of the time, he hopped into his car and drove towards the airport.

_For Maka, _he thought to himself, _and Kami._

* * *

**Time skip again ~~~ At the airport ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Spirit showed the man who worked there his special "Death Scythe" card and got a private jet. He arrived at a special mansion made for death scythes. It was currently empty so they allowed him to stay there. He thanked them and went back to bed, sleeping on the comfortable, cushioned, king-sized bed.

The next morning, he woke up ready to find Kami. He took a picture of her out of his old wallet and smiled at it. He loved her more than she would ever know. He remembered all the girls he cheated on her with and felt a deep pain in his heart. He face palmed himself.

"Stupid," he said to himself, "Why was I so stupid?!"

He looked at her picture once more before putting it in his shirt pocket. Then he headed out, in search for her. He walked down the long streets and up the narrow passage ways, showing the picture of Kami to random people and asking them if they'd seen her anywhere. Sure, the picture was a bit dated, but she couldn't change _everything_ about herself, could she?

When he'd had enough, he went inside a café to get a drink of coffee and rest. He walked up to a man who had white hair and a mustache.

"Watcha want?" he asked.

"Uh... I'd like a coffee please," he said, showing the man his special ID.

"Oh, right away Death-scythe!" The man went to work on his coffee.

Spirit leaned against the counter. There were ALOT of women in the place, all of them fairly attractive. _Stop it... STOP IT! You're here for KAMI and KAMI ONLY! _he thought to himself. He decided it would be better if he just turned around.

"Here ya go!" the man said, "Free of charge of course."

"Nah that's ok," he replied, handing the man some coins.

"A- are you sure?" the man asked.

"Of course," Spirit smiled, "take it."

"Thank you, Death-Scythe," he replied.

"No problem, really," Spirit said. He walked over to a table that had two chairs, both of them empty. He sat down and drank. After he had finished his coffee, he noticed all of the girls had been whispering and giggling and looking at him.

_Ugh... Why the hell does it have to be so hard for me? _he asked himself in thought,_ it's not like I asked for this! Ugh... I wish I could find Kami..._

He pulled out the picture of her and stared at it for a long time. He decided it wouldn't hurt, so he went up to the man at the counter and asked if he knew her. The man's eyes widened.

"Know her? No, but you should really open your eyes," the man laughed, "She's sitting right there!" He pointed her out.

There she was... Sitting in a booth... Alone, looking out the window.

"K- K- Kami," Spirit said under his breath. He turned around, thanked the man, turned around again, and walked over to her. She was still looking out the window and playing with her hair. He wondered if she even noticed her. All of a sudden, he began to have second thoughts. _What if she hates me? Like MAKA! No. I have to try, this is FOR Maka. I need Kami, and so does Maka. THIS IS FOR YOU MAKA!_

"Uhh... Ahem," Spirit cleared his throat. The woman hesitantly turned around and looked up at him. She was even more beautiful than he'd seen her last. "H- hi..."

She turned away.

"I- is this seat taken?" he asked.

She didn't answer him.

He sat down anyways and started talking, "Look, Kami, I-"

"Don't waste your breath," she said.

"Wh- what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," she said, "I don't know what you want from me. You've already taken everything. My love, my heart, and my daughter... All you gave back to me was pain, despair, and anguish."

"Kami... I know that," Spirit said, "But I need you to come back. Maka needs you too."

"I know Maka needs me," she cried, "But for right now she's stuck with _you. _I feel bad for her."

"Kami please listen," he said, "I came here for you. _Only _you. Not some personal desire. This wasn't for me, this was for Maka."

"If this is for Maka, then why don't you just give her to me?" she asked.

"You know I can't do that," he replied, "She's a meister. She belongs at Shibusen."

"I... I know," she looked down at the table, still playing with her hair.

"Kami..." Spirit started, but she interrupted him, "What?!"

Everyone looked at them for a moment, and then went back to their conversations.

"I love you..." he said.

"Then prove it! I don't believe you anymore!" she shouted.

"I don't know how! I love you Kami, please you have to believe I've changed! I went to see Doctor Ex, and somehow he changed me. I don't know, but all I know is that I love you. I do, I really love you Kami!" he cried.

She looked at him with compassion for a moment, but then she went back to being angry, "you can't fool me with your words!"

"Excuse me, sir," a very attractive woman touched Spirit's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Huh?" Spirit looked at her.

_Great..._ Kami thought to herself, _now he's gonna run off with this ho..._

"What do you want?!" he pushed her hand away, "Can't you see I'm busy talking to my wife?!"

Kami looked at him. The girl backed away.

"Oops..." he whispered as he looked back at Kami, "Sorry... I mean... E- ex wife..." he started to cry again.

_Does he really love me? He's never just turned down a woman like that, _She thought to herself.

"Ex wife?" Another woman came up to him, "I can help you, if you need a wife. Just call me," she put her number on the table.

"What? No! Just leave me alone! What's the deal with you women! I STILL LOVE HER!" He pointed at Kami, "AND ONLY HER! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

All the women looked at him and at the two girls that tried to lead him on.

Kami almost wanted to cry._ Is this real?_

"Spirit..." she said. He looked at her.

"Are you... ok?" she asked.

"No... I'm not... I need you Kami, you're the only one who could ever make me feel better," he said.

"I..." she stuttered.

"Kami I love you with all of my heart, and I promise you I'm not lying," he said.

"I... ..." she stuttered again.

"And that's why..." he pulled out a small box, "I want you to marry me, again, Kami." He opened it up. It was a beautiful gold ring with a sparkling diamond on it.

"I... I don't..." she started to cry.

"Please Kami," he went to the floor and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me again?"

"I don't know... I..." tears were filling up in her eyes.

"Please," he looked at her honestly.

"I... can't... Spirit I can't! ..." she cried.

"Kami please! I love you!" He shouted.

"I don't know! I can't! I just..." she shouted, but thinking of no better way to interrupt her, he kissed her. She almost kicked him there, but somehow, her heart was enjoying it. _What the heck is wrong with me? Why aren't I pulling away from him or Kami chopping him?_ She asked herself in thought.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed back.

He knew he'd won her over. He was thankful that she didn't hate him.

Once he broke the kiss, he got down on both knees, begging her, "So... will you?"

"I..." she put her hands to her mouth and bit her nails. Then she reached down and touched the box.

_Please don't close it please! _he thought to himself.

She slowly and uneasily pushed on it, slowly making the box close. She stopped half way to think about it. "_This_," she said, "is your _last_ chance."

He looked up at her.

She took the box from him.

He almost cried.

"NO!" She shouted, throwing the box at is eye.

He touched his pain-fulled eye and picked up the box saying, "KAMI PLEASE!"

"Jeez, I was just kidding," she smirked.

Spirit's jaw dropped.

She took the ring and slid it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. _He knows me so well... _She thought to herself, _I just hope this isn't a big mistake._

"Kamiii CHOP!" she randomly out of know where chopped his head with her one and only favorite book.

"Gah!" he shouted, "You know," he said as he rubbed his head, "I really kinda missed those."

She smiled.

"So, will you come back?" he asked.

She nodded and cried. He pulled her into a hug.

"Excuse me," another woman touched his shoulder, trying to get his attention for some reason.

"NOT NOW I'M HUGGING MY FIANCE SLASH WIFE!" he shouted.

She smiled, _It was true? He really does love me... _she thought to herself.

Then, they walked out together, hand in hand as true love began to bond their souls and make them stronger than ever.

_I think I love him too._

* * *

**MusicMaker87: What you guys think? I know... it's kinda cheesy but I tried my hardest! :3 I noticed there weren't many love stories with family and stuff, so I thought this would be a great idea! **

**Kami: Yeah... well...**

**Spirit: I LOVE IT!**

**Kami: Ehh... -_-**

**Spirit: AND I LOVE YOU!**

**Kami: Thanks...**

**Maka: What's going on?**

**Spirit: KAMI! HIDE!**

**Maka: What? My mom's here?**

**Spirit: * hides Kami * Nothing to see here!**

**Maka: Dad, what're you doing? -_-"**

**Spirit: Oh nothing, * whistles * just whistling!**

**Maka: Uh huh...**

**MusicMaker87: As much as I hate to say it, your dad is doing the right thing right now... You can't know yet... Huh, you know what I just realized?**

**Maka: What?**

**MusicMaker87: I actually didn't really need you for this chapter.**

**Maka: So you made me stay for no reason?!**

**Soul: Not cool.**

**MusicMaker87: Sorry I didn't know! :3**

**Maka: It's ok.**

**Soul: ... -_-**

**MusicMaker87: Aww come on Soul! You know I didn't mean to!**

**Soul: Fine... I guess it's ok.**

**MusicMaker87: :3 Ok, let's get to the next chapter! Onward, my fans! **

**~MusicMaker87**

**~MusicMaker87**


	6. Chapter 6

**MusicMaker87: Wow, so they're back together. Let's see if Spirit can keep his promise :3**

**Black*star: This story is getting boring! Where's all the action?! And ME?!**

**Maka: Makaaa**

**MusicMaker87: Hold on Maka, I think he's on to something...**

**Maka: Huh?**

**MusicMaker87: YES! We need more action! Thanks Black*star!**

**Black*Star: No problem, nothing a god like me can't handle!**

**Maka: You can't be serious -_-**

**MusicMaker87: I am, now let's do this! :3**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, there will be flying snakes in your backyard.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: City of Love**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul's eyes slowly opened to see the love of his life in his arms. He never really knew when he started to love her, but he knew she was special from the moment they first met. She was different. She wasn't like the other girls, worrying about their make up and hair before anything else. She was Maka.

He watched her sleep. His eyes trailed up and down her body and stopped at one point. He looked at the ring on her finger and smirked. _Soon enough, you'll be mine forever, _he thought to himself. He liked the sound of that. Slowly and quietly, Soul lifted her head off his chest, careful not to wake her. Then he snuck out of her room and into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Maka woke up a few minutes after he left. Yawning and stretching, she dragged herself to the mirror and played with her hair. All of a sudden, she got a call from Lord Death.

"Hello, hello hello! Good morning Maka!" he greeted her with peace signs.

"Oh, hey Lord Death," she said, "What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked," he replied, "There is a certain kishin I want you and Soul to hunt down! I know you don't go to this school anymore, but Soul is still a death-scythe, and as you know, I can't take care of it myself even if I wanted to!"

Maka nodded, turned to look at her door, and met Soul's eyes. He smirked, and she smiled.

"So, can I count on you?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes sir, you can count on us!" Maka saluted. Soul shook his head, holding back his laughter.

"You know," Lord Death said, "I'm not a drill sergeant, and you _are _about twenty years old, right? You don't have to act like I'm the king of England or whatever!"

Maka laughed nervously, "right, haha. But you can count on us. We'll get the kishin."

"Good, thanks! You guys remember Azusa right?" he asked.

We both nodded.

"Good, well she'll update you on the location of the kishin," Lord Death explained, "Good luck!"

After Azusa gave them the location, they began packing. It turned out, the kishin was in Paris.

"This must be one hell of a kishin if Lord Death is sending _us _after it," Soul said.

"Yeah, but we're us," Maka smiled, "We can handle it."

"I love how you're so confident," Soul smirked.

She playfully pushed Soul while he packed, "I wonder if we'll see Blaire there."

"Oh yeah, that'd be cool," he said.

"Yeah... I should probably go pack," she fluffed his hair and walked out of his room.

He smirked.

* * *

**Time skip ~~~ After packing ~~~ In the special jet that's made for Death Scythes ~~~ Normal POV_**

"So..." Soul sat on the opposite side from Maka and looked out the window. He was feeling slightly nervous at the thought of possibly also seeing his family in Paris, though it was unlikely. Maka, however, was excited. She would've been full of energy on the jet if she hadn't wasted it all getting excited about it. The blue sky got brighter because it was midday. The sun's laughter filled up the sky.

"Soul, you ok?" Maka asked, turning from the window to look at him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Nothing... It's just, this whole time, you didn't seem very excited at all to go to Paris..." Maka said while she played with her hair.

"Oh... It's just... I've already been to Paris before, it's not _that _great," he replied.

"Oh..." Maka sounded kind of disappointed.

"Don't take it that way, you might think it's great," Soul tried to lighten her mood.

"Soul, I don't have to be anywhere special to happy. Every moment I spend with you makes me happy," she smiled shyly.

Soul silently chuckled, "Where'd you get that from? One of your thousands of romantic poetry books?"

"Hey! I don't quote books unless I have to! I'm not _that _much of a bookworm!" she shouted.

"Jeez Maka, I was just messing with you," he laughed.

She crossed her arms, pouted, and looked out the window.

"Hey Maka," Soul tried to get her attention, "I love you."

She blushed through her anger.

"Come on, I know you still love me," he smirked.

She held back her laugh and looked at him, "Love you too, Soul."

"Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly," the man said through the mic.

"Cool," Soul replied.

"Soul, you know he can't hear you, right?" Maka looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"What? Yeah... I knew that..." he blushed from embarrassment.

Maka shook her head and grinned.

* * *

**Time Skip ~~~ After Landing ~~~ Normal POV_**

They got off the jet and went into the special mansion made for death-scythes.

"Woah!" Maka shouted, her energy slowly returning to her body, "It's so big!"

"Yeah," Soul smirked, "Lucky for me I have an awesome meister who made me a death scythe."

She smirked, "And lucky for me I found you and made you one."

"Come on, let's get unpacked," he said. She followed him.

After they unpacked, they got more information from Azusa on the whereabouts of the kishin. She told them that it has only been seen at night, and it's usually in the streets or the alleys where there are hardly any people. Most of it's targets seem to be specific people. So far, it has only killed about seven. She also said there was something oddly strange about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

They had the rest of the day to themselves. It was almost like a mini vacation.

"Hey, we should go to the eiffel tower! I've always wanted to go to the top!" Maka screamed.

"Come on Maka, it's not that great of a sight in the day time. We can do it at night when we're searching for the kishin. It'll be a good lookout," he replied.

"But Soul!" She complained.

"Maka, I'm hungry, can we at least eat first?" he asked.

She pouted, "Fine."

He laughed.

"What?!" she shouted.

"It's nothing..." he chuckled.

"What is it?! Tell me!" she shouted.

"It's just that..." he tried to hold back his laughter, "It's so cute how you still act like that sixteen year old you used to be when we first met."

She was about to yell at him, but then she began to wonder if it was a compliment or an insult. She was just about to ask him that when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into some fancy restaurant.

"Table for two," he said, holding out his death-scythe card.

"Oh, right away monsieur," the man saluted and got them a table for free.

"Soul, what is this place?" she asked.

"I used to come here when... I mean when I was visiting... I mean," he scratched his head.

"When you were here?" Maka guessed.

"Yeah, thanks. When I was here, I would come to this place for dinner a lot. It's the best food you'll ever taste!" he said.

Maka blushed at the way he said that. Then he realized he lost his cool and went back to his original composure.

"So it's so good that it makes you lose your cool?" Maka laughed.

"What? I didn't lose my cool," Soul said.

"Yeah, ok," Maka smiled.

"What can I get for you today?" A waitress asked. Maka looked at the waitress who was staring at Soul. She looked at the waitress, then at Soul, then at the waitress, and at Soul again. Soul looked at her.

"She and I will have this," Soul said, pointing to something on the menu. Maka looked puzzled.

"Right away, monsieur," she smiled and put emphasis on her 'monsieur.'

"Ugh..." Maka looked down at the table.

"What?" Soul asked.

"She was flirting with you," Maka pouted.

"Maka, don't worry, when she comes back, I'll be sure to let her know I have an awesome fiancé sitting right across from me," he smirked.

She blushed.

The woman came back only to find Maka and Soul holding hands and showing of their matching rings. Soul wanted to kiss Maka so bad, but he knew if he did he'd probably get kicked out for public disturbances or something. The woman almost had an "Oh crap he's engaged" look on her face, but she shook it off and handed them their food.

Soul watched Maka as she took her first bite. She fell over in her chair. He laughed. After Maka scrambled to get up, she said, "Oh my... gosh that was so good!"

Then, she stuffed mountains of food into her mouth. Soul had never seen her act like this ever. It was an entirely new Maka he had witnessed that day. He smirked.

"Hey Maka," he got her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That was the exact reaction I had when I was little!" he laughed.

She smiled.

After they ate, they headed back to the death-scythe mansion. When they got inside, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her into a bedroom. He smiled down at her as the blush crept on to her face.

"We've been together for years and you still blush whenever I do something like this?" Soul smirked.

"I can't help it," Maka squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to look at Soul for being embarrassed.

"Maka," Soul said, making her open one of her eyes, "I think it's cute."

Maka laughed as he pulled her on top of him and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat fast. Showing his shark-like teeth, he tangled his fingers into her ash blonde hair.

"Soul, you're the best," she whispered.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he replied.

She let out a small giggle, and then he said, "I'm probably the luckiest weapon ever."

She looked up into his crimson eyes, "Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have the coolest meister ever," he smirked.

Maka's blush deepened while she rolled over on top of him. Staring up into her bright, emerald-colored eyes, Soul grinned and said, "I love everything about you Maka. Even though sometimes you can be a really annoying borkworm."

Maka pouted, "well at least I'm not an albino with shark teeth!"

Soul frowned, "What are you saying?"

Maka got off of him and crossed her arms, still pouting.

"Maka, are you saying you don't like that about me?" he sounded angered.

Maka shut her eyes, turned her head slowly and opened one eye, glaring at him with her perifial view, and then went back to her origional pouting posture.

"What the h*ll Maka!" Soul shouted.

Maka turned around and looked at him, holding back a grin, and said, "Jeez Soul, sometimes you can be so gullible."

"Eh?" He said as his brows furrowed.

"You actually think I'd mean what I said?" Maka laughed.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Those are some of my favorite things about you! You and your gravity-defying hair, and your cute sharky teeth," Maka giggled.

"Hey, they're not cute!" Soul growled.

Maka smirked, "I think they are."

"Whatever," Soul crossed his arms and laid back down on the bed.

"You still love me anyway, right?" Maka said as she laid back down on top of him. Soul's angered face lifted and turned into a smirk as he said, "Yeah."

Maka lifted up her head so that she faced Soul. Then she leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was long and passionate, as well as romantic. When it ended, Maka laid her head back down on his chest.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Soul replied.

"Night Soul."

"Night."

They fell asleep like that. Then, a few hours later, Maka jolted awake. It was dark outside. Maka looked at the clock on the wall and noted it was almost midnight. _Guess it's time to go kishin hunting, _she thought to herself as she rolled off of Soul and shook him.

"Soul, get up," she shook him until he opened his crimson eyes.

"What's up?" he yawned as he put his arm around her.

"It's kishin hunting time," she said.

He smirked, "Aight, let's do it."

They got dressed into their usual outfits and Maka put her hair into her signature pig tails. After that, she headed out of the room and to the door where Soul was waiting for her.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," he replied.

She held out her hand and he transformed into a scythe. Maka ran down the street towards the city where all the alleys were. _I _will _find this kishin, _she thought to herself as she searched in alleys and streets, _and its soul... will be mine._

* * *

**MusicMaker87: I deleted my lemon! I'm so prowd of myself! Sorry if some of you actually for some reason liked it, but I didn't, so yeah.**

**Soul: Aw come on, it wasn't that bad. **

**MusicMaker87: Thanks, but it was. :3 **

**Maka: Well, that's ok, you made it more romantic at least.**

**Soul: Yeah, but I think you made it too sappy.**

**MusicMaker87: Too bad! Deal with it! :3 Soo... anyone here who likes pineapples?**

**Maka: I do!**

**Soul: I don't... it's just... ehh...**

**Maka: What?! You don't like pineapple?! You're kidding! I can't believe I'm getting married to you -_-**

**Soul: C'mon Maka, you know you still love meh**

**Maka: ... yeah... I guess...**

**Soul: Good. Wait... you guess?!**

**Maka: I'm just kidding! Jeez Soul!**

**Soul: -_- I feel special**

**MusicMaker87: Don't we all?**

**Maka: ...**

**Soul: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Excalibur: ... **

**MusicMaker87 + Soul + Maka: AHHH RUN AWAY! VAMOS!**

**Excalibur: Was it something I said?**

**Patty: Weird alien penguin dude thingy!**

**Excalibur: Excuse me?**

**Patty: Hahaha! It can talk!**

**Excalibur: Why of course I can talk, I am Excalibur, the holy sword!**

**Patty: You look funny!**

**Excalibur: What did you say?**

**Patty: What? Don't you have ears?! I said you look funny! Come on little guy, let's go to the zoo!**

**Excalibur: Wait what? No! I'm extremely allergic to- ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!**

**Patty: ACHOO!**

**Excalibur: Are you mocking me?**

**Patty: No? You sneeze funny too.**

**Excalibur: I demand you put me down, this instant!**

**Patty: Lalalalala! Look at that one! His neck is so long!**

**Excalibur: Ugh...**

**MusicMaker87: Is he gone?**

**Maka: I think so...**

**Soul: Yeah.**

**Maka + MusicMaker87: Good.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah... well, let's get on to the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :3**

**~MusicMaker87**


	7. Chapter 7

**MusicMaker87: HaHA I don't have to worry now, my lemon is GONE! For GOOD! And I'm NEVER EVER writing another lemon ever again!**

**Maka: Oh my...**

**MusicMaker87: Mraah!**

**Soul: Ugh... Shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep!**

**MusicMaker87 + Maka: Sleep?**

**Soul: Yeah.**

**MusicMaker87: Sorry ^.^**

**Soul: It's cool * Zzz ***

**Maka: * whispers * Well, let's go to the next chapter.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok... :3**

**Maka: I just realized, this one is kind of sad!**

**Soul: SHHH!**

**Maka: * pouts ***

**MusicMaker87: Yeah, it is pretty said, but oh well! :3 here goes nothing! Next chapter ahoy! Wait.. when the heck did I become a pirate? ;3**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll be an awesome pirate with you guys as my awesome crew X3**

_**Quick note: This takes place the same day that Soul and Maka went on a date and stuff with all the fluffy romance stuff, it's just what Blaire and Andy did instead. :3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sister?**

* * *

**Blaire's POV_**

It was midday. Andy and I were going for a walk when out of no where, a death-scythe jet was flying high above us.

"Death-scythe jet!" I shouted as I pointed to the sky, the sun shining brightly in my face.

"So?" Andy looked at me.

"_So, _that could be Maka-chan and Scythe boy nyaa!" I shouted with joy.

"That's cool, but why would they be here?" he asked.

"I dunno," I replied, "maybe they came to see us!"

"Yeah, or they have a mission," Andy suggested.

I looked at him, "Aww... I really hoped they'd come to see me!" I pouted.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they _are _here to see you."

"Maybe," my smile returned. He smiled back.

"C'mon," he said. We started walking again.

"So... where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Dunno," he replied, "guess we're just sight-seeing."

"Cool," I smiled. We looked around as we walked down the streets. The different buildings fascinated us. It took all of my self control to hold myself back from darting into the stores. Right when I thought I was having the time of my life with my boyfriend, I saw her. Again.

My grip on Andy's hand tightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at me, and then he looked at the person I was staring at.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I was silent.

"Blaire? Do you know her?" he asked.

I slowly nodded.

"C'mon then, let's go say hi to her," he started towards her, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey!" Andy shouted at me. He looked back to where the woman was, but she was gone.

"Blaire? What's your problem?! You're always so happy and inviting, and... and now you're all cold and... uninviting," he said as he gestured to me.

"Andy..." I said.

He looked at me, "Who is she?"

"I think... I think that was my sister..." I said.

"What?" he gave me a confused look, "you didn't tell me you had a family!"

"The key word is... 'had' ..." I replied.

It started to grow dark. It was probably around 4:30 PM.

"C'mon," he grabbed my hand, "you owe me an explanation." I didn't reply; I just let him drag me back to the hotel. Once we got into the room, he pushed me on to the bed.

"Alright," he sat down next to me, "shoot."

I sighed, "I guess there's no where to hide... Fine, if you really wanna know... I used o have a family... At least, before I ran away."

"Why'd you run away?" he asked.

"You wanna know the whole story?" I asked.

He nodded. I sighed again.

"Ok," I continued, "I was young. My sister and mother both hated my guts, and both of them were half witch half human, kinda like me... My dad was a full human, and he loved me. He... he..." I started to cry. Andy hugged me and whispered, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me..."

"It's too late," I replied, "I already started."

He wiped the tears off my face, "you sure?"

I nodded and continued, "So... anyways, my mom was a cheater. She cheated on my dad all the time, but my dad was the only one in the family who didn't know about it. Both my mom and my sister, Kita, threatened to kill me if I told, so I kept it a secret.. but... If I did tell him, now that I think about it, we could've both made it out alive... We could've run away together... We could've escaped."

Andy hugged me tightly while I sobbed into his shoulder. I had never told anyone this depressing story, so he was the first to know. He patted my back.

I forced myself to continue, "Yeah... so one day, when I came back home from a friend's house... I heard sounds coming from my mom's room, so I went in there. They didn't see me come in, them being my mom and another random guy she probably found at a bar or some where... But what made me curious... was the trail of blood that led to the closet..."

Andy's jaw dropped, "Blood?"

I nodded, "It only gets worse... When... when I open the closet... It's... It's... _It's my dad!_" I sobbed into his shoulder again, "And... I think I know... what happened. I think he walked in on them... His heart must've been broken the minute he walked in. Then, my mom probably threatened him... When he was about to leave... she... she stabbed him!"

"What? Why?" Andy asked softly as he played with my hair.

"I don't know," I answered, "Maybe she only wanted him for his money... not his love."

"So that's why you didn't want me to say hi to your sister... I'm so sorry Blaire, but you don't have to worry anymore, ok? I'll stay right by your side no matter what. I love you," he replied.

I pulled him into a close hug, "You're the best nyaa." The night fell upon us.

As I hugged him, my eyes were tightly shut, but as I began to relax, I opened them slowly. When I did, I saw the empty part of the room behind him. The door, the small table, the lamp; everything was in its place. I blinked. Not anymore.

Sister.

"Andy behind you!" I shouted, but it was too late. My sister stabbed Andy in the back. "ANDY! NO!"

My sister only laughed. I went on a rampage.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE?!" I shouted.

"Because it's fun," my sister grimaced.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"What? Very funny, sister. It's impossible to hate me. Everyone loves me," she smirked evilly, "Because I'm just so beautiful and talented... Unlike you, of course."

"Yeah, well, Dad never loved you!" I retorted.

Her eyes widened. Just then, Soul and Maka busted down the door.

"Your soul is mine!"

* * *

**Normal POV_**

"Maka-chan? Wait!" Blaire shouted.

"Blaire?!" Maka looked surprised.

Maka, who was caught off guard because of Blaire, got pushed into the wall by Blaire's sister.

"Gah!" Maka grunted.

"Maka-chan! Nyaa! Watch out!" Blaire shouted.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul asked.

"Yeah... just fine," Maka replied, slowly getting off the wall. She striked at Kita, Blaire's sister, but she dodged it. Maka kept striking until Kita was back against the window. blaire was speechless; she looked at Andy with tears in her eyes.

"Bye bye," Kita smirked and waved as she broke through the window and fell back. Maka watched her safely land on the ground using magic.

"Blaire? Who is she?" Maka asked.

"Kita," she answered, "My sister.

"Sister?!" Both Soul and Maka shouted in surprise.

"I'll explain later! Right now, you guys need to catch her, nyaa!" Blaire shouted.

"No." Maka answered.

"Maka?" Soul said with confusion.

"We have all night, and a few more days, to catch her. Right _now, _Blaire, we're gonna help you." Maka said.

"Nya?" Blaire looked at Maka while tears streaked down her cheeks. By now, Soul had already changed back into his human form.

"After all, that's what friends are for, right?" Maka smiled. Blaire ran up and hugged them. "Now let's get Andy outta here."

"Right."

* * *

**At the Hospital ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Blaire stared at Andy. He had to be alive. She would be devastated without him. It was all her fault... If she never met him, he would probably be ok by now. These thoughts kept pushing her farther and farther off the edge of depression and into the sea of devastation. She didn't know what to do.

"It's gonna be ok, Blaire," Maka placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Blaire held in her tears.

"Maka, it's getting late," Soul said, "If were gonna hunt that kishin, we have to find it as soon as possible before it attacks again."

"She's not a kishin," Blaire cried, "She's my sister."

Soul looked at her, "Well, your sister's a kishin."

"Soul!" Maka scolded him.

"No, she's worse... she's a half witch..." Blaire said.

"Half witch?" Maka asked.

"Yeah... my dad was human, and my mom was also partially a witch... My sister is evil, she has to be stopped no matter what," Blaire explained.

Both Soul and Maka were speechless.

"Guys... I... I want you to kill my sister..." Blaire said.

Maka and Soul exchanged looks, and then Maka said, "Blaire... are you sure?"

"Yes... she's caused enough trouble already. Do it." Blaire sounded fully sure of herself.

"But Blaire... she's your sister..." Maka pointed out.

"No... I don't think she is anymore... We may be related, but I don't love her... Just... Do what you gotta do, ok? I'll be here," Blaire said.

Maka nodded. Soul was still speechless. He knew he wasn't very fond of his own brother, Wes, but still... he wouldn't kill him.

The meister and weapon pair left the room. Blaire stared at Andy.

"Do it Maka... I believe in you... kill her..."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Dang... that's really emmotional.**

**Maka: I'll say.**

**MusicMaker87: I could never imagine killing my little sis, I love her too much. She's my BFF! ... even though sometimes she gets on my nerves... but still, I would never kill her.**

**Soul: Yeah, I would never kill Wes... even though I don't really like him.**

**Maka: Can we please stop talking about families? You guys are so lucky!**

**Soul + MusicMaker87: Sorry...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, at least your dad is - ... woah that was close, I almost told you.**

**Maka: What?**

**MusicMaker87: NOTHING**

**Maka: -_- " I hate it when you do that to me.**

**MusicMaker87: :3 well, to the next chapter, my people! **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**MusicMaker87: Woo! I'm sick! I don't know... ok.. so who's ready for another chapter?!**

**Blaire: I'm ready.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah, I know you are, but you're in the hospital right now, so there's nothing much for you to do but just sit there and wait for Soul and Maka to return... if they do... :3**

**Soul: What d'ya mean ****_if _****we do?**

**Maka: Yeah... it almost sounded suspicious...**

**MusicMaker87: Oh... nothing, :3 lol**

**Soul: Not cool...**

**MusicMaker87: What?**

**Soul: Nothin'**

**MusicMaker87: If you say so... here's chapter 8!**

* * *

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Kid won't interrupt me when -**

**Kid: ITS CHAPTER 8! SO BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

**MusicMaker87: KID! LET ME DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kid: ... oops, sorry... heheh**

**MusicMaker87: THANK you... :3 you know I'm not mad at you, you're too cute :3**

**Kid: Umm... thanks?**

**MusicMaker87: Yup! To the disclaimer!**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Kid won't interrupt me when it's... *looks both ways to make sure Kid isn't around* Chapter 8. Phew...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kita**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul and Maka went out to search for Blaire's sister, checking every street and every alley, but they couldn't seem to find her. They stopped near an alley by an intersection to take a short rest.

"How long has it been?" Maka asked.

"Dunno... It feels like forever though," Soul replied.

"Yeah... but we have to keep going. It's for Blaire," she sounded with determination.

"Maka, face it," Soul looked her straight in the eye, "we're never gonna find her sister. We should head back and start the search tomorrow."

"What? You're giving up way to soon," Maka shot him a disappointed look which he returned with a confused one.

"Maka," Soul put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're determined, and I love that about you, but we really should get some sleep. We're gonna get sick if we keep at it all night."

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Maka said in defeat.

Soul smirked, "C'mon, let's go."

They turned around to start heading back when all of a sudden, they heard a short chuckle come from the alley that they just passed. Maka turned around.

"Maka, it was probably just some weird animal, come on... I'm getting too tired to even walk," Soul complained.

"Hold on," Maka silenced him. They waited a little longer. Then they heard it again. It was a faint laughter, and it sounded like a woman. _Could it be Kita? _Maka asked herself in thought. She started slowly towards the alley, quietly as possible. Soul watched her, his eye lids failing him as he almost dozed off. However, before he could catch a few Z's, a loud, shrill scream cried out through the city. Maka jolted backwards, falling into Soul, causing both of them to tumble backwards and land on the cold, hard concrete.

"Soul, what was that?" Maka asked.

"You expect me to know?!" Soul shouted.

Maka jumped off of him and ran towards the entrance of the alley way. _It must've come from in here... I have to check, _she thought to herself as she slowly tip-toed into the darkness. Soul's eyes widened as he saw his meister go in there alone, so he ran in after her. Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulders, making her jump.

Holding back a scream, she turned around and whispered, "Don't do that to me! We don't know what's in here so be quiet."

"Sorry," Soul apologized quietly, his voice sounding rather annoyed. "Why are we in here anyway? Come on Maka, it's useless."

Maka shushed him before he could complain anymore. Then, everything fell silent. Maka jolted to a stop, and Soul bumped into her. She looked around, though it was useless because it was hard to see in the dark. Then she used soul perception. _Come on... please be here... please..._

Her eyes stayed closed for about three minutes until, _Got it! _

She opened her eyes and turned to Soul. He looked down at her. She whispered, "Soul, I found her. She's right over-"

There was a scream, a crash, and a dragging sound. Maka was gone.

Soul immediately flipped out and forgot to keep quiet, "MAKA! Maka where'd you go?!" Then he felt something brush by his foot. He kicked it and it sounded like it hit one of the walls of the buildings.

"Oh, how precious," A woman's voice sounded.

Soul looked around, trying to figure out where she was and what she did with Maka. _This is so stupid. If Maka had just listened to me we would be fine! D*mn it! _He thought to himself.

"I've never seen anything like it," the woman said again.

"Show yourself!" Soul shouted.

"Her soul... she's a meister... and it's strong too," she smirked in the darkness.

"No! Don't touch Maka!" he yelled, shouting in all different directions. "Maka say something!"

There was silence.

"It's a shame... it's so dark in here, your lover boy won't be able to see me as I eat your soul," the woman said.

"No! MAKA!" Soul shouted as he ran straight into the wall, feeling it and running along side it. He turned his other arm into a scythe. Then he felt skin. The woman gasped. Soul, without a second thought in his mind, grabbed the person's arm and sliced it... It wasn't sliced off the body, but it was a deep cut.

"AHH!" Maka screamed in pain.

"MAKA?!" Soul shouted. "Oh sh!t!"

He grabbed Maka and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Maka are you ok? Sh!t I didn't mean to hurt you," he went on and on apologizing while in his mind he thought, _This b!tch is gonna die the next time we see her. Or hear her... whatever comes first._

He found his exit and ran down the street. The laughter filled the skies with insanity. Maka was out cold and Soul was dying of hunger when they got back to the hospital. Luckily, Andy didn't have a room mate yet, so Maka got the other side of the room. While the curtain was closed, Blaire, Andy, and Soul were talking.

"So I take it you didn't kill my sister yet?" Blaire asked.

Soul's eyes widened, "N- no... Sorry... We ran into some trouble on the way back."

"Trouble?" Andy asked.

"Yeah... Maka was curious that it might've been your sister... but I dunno," Soul replied.

"My... sister... did this to Maka?" Blaire looked down at the bed where Andy was lying, "I'm so sorry..."

"No. Actually... it wasn't your sister who did this to Maka..." Soul rubbed his arm nervously.

"What?" Blaire asked in confusion, "Then who did?"

"It... it was an accident," Soul looked to the ground.

Blaire's eyes widened, "Wait... you... Soul... I'm so-"

"Don't apologize," Soul interrupted her, "It wasn't your fault... It was too dark to see... and... I wasn't paying attention, 'cause well, my stomach was empty, and I just wanted to get it over with... I had no idea it was..."

"I see," Blaire interrupted him.

"Well," Andy said, "Look on the bright side. At least you didn't kill her."

Blaire shot him a glare, but Soul smirked and said, "Yeah... But, we didn't kill your sister either..."

"It's ok... you'll get her... but I forgot to warn you just how tricky she can be... She's able to take on almost any form she wants... because... not only is she a half witch, but... she was able to almost master shape-shifting." Blaire informed, "And... sometimes... under certain circumstances, she's able to morph into someone's body and share their soul, but once she's in... she aims to take the whole soul over under her control... I don't know how she does it exactly... but... yeah..."

Soul's eyes widened. Then he looked at Maka, with a slight pain in his heart, and then looked back at Blaire.

"Well, you should get some rest," Andy said, "I'm guessing you wanna stay here with your meister, right?"

Soul nodded.

"Well, they provide extra mattresses... They're not that comfortable, but they work," Andy informed.

"Cool," he yawned.

"Yeah," Andy replied.

"I could call in the nurse if you want nyaa," Blaire offered.

"Thanks Blaire," Soul smirked.

"No problem nyaa," she smiled as she called a nurse to bring in a mattress.

* * *

**10:00 AM ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Soul slowly woke up to see Maka sleeping comfortably on the hospital bed. He got up, cracked his back to try to get rid of the small amount of pain he got from the mattress, and walked over to the other side of the room where he saw Blaire staring at Andy, who was fast asleep.

"Hey," Soul got her attention, making her immediately look up at him.

"Oh, hi Soul..." She said as she looked back down.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing..." she said.

"You ok?" he asked.

She was silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... it's... all my fault..." she covered her face with her hands and curled up into a ball.

Soul looked at her with confusion, "Don't cry... it isn't cool."

She cried anyway, and Soul had to comfort her by patting her shoulder and telling her to calm down. After a few minutes she did.

"Tell me," Soul said finally, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... This is all my fault... if I never met any of you guys... you wouldn't be in this situation!" Blaire cried.

"Eh?" Soul tilted his head at what she said.

"I mean... If you and Maka-chan, and _Andy..._ If we never met, then my sister wouldn't have hurt you guys!" She sobbed.

"Blaire," Soul said, "It's not your fault. We should've, or Maka should've been more careful. And, it's not your fault your sister turned out this way. It's gonna be ok Blaire, we'll find her again, and we'll take care of her."

She looked up at him as a small smile crept on her face, "Thanks Soul-kun nyaaa!" She jumped up and hugged him, causing both of them to fall to the ground with a loud thud that woke both Andy and Maka.

"What... was that?" Andy asked between a yawn.

Maka looked at Andy, then down at Soul and Blaire.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"Maka-chan! You're awake!" Blaire shouted as she scrambled to her feet.

"Yeah..." she said quietly.

"Is everything ok?" Blaire asked.

"I'm fine," Maka replied, "Just... fine..."

"Oh, ok, well that's a good sign... right?" Blaire looked back at Soul who rubbed his head as he stood up.

"Yeah.. sure" Soul replied.

"Well, what should we do now since these two are in hospital beds?" Blaire asked.

"Dunno," Soul replied.

"Umm..." Maka said out loud. _Think... THINK... what would I do... Aha! _"How 'bout we all... read?"

"Yup, Maka's fine," Soul said, "or at least getting better."

"So is that a yes?" she asked.

All of a sudden, Blaire interrupted them, "Oh! I know! Wait nevermind... We're not in death city so we can't invite anyone to come over and hang out..."

It was silent as she thought about it some more, and then she sprung up with another idea, "Wait! Kid-kun can come! He's a grim reaper, right? So that means he has access to basically anything! What d'ya guys think?"

"Sure, sounds cool," Soul shrugged.

"Andy?" Blaire looked at him.

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled.

"Aaand Maka?" Blaire looked at her. Maka hadn't noticed that her name was even called because she just stared straight at the wall. "Maka-chan?" she repeated.

"What? Huh?" _Oh right... that's my name... I almost forgot, heheh. ~ No I don't think so, I can remember my own name perfectly, but you can't because- ~ Oh shut up! ~ Why am I thinking to myself, or talking to myself, or whatever? ~ I dunno, you tell me ~ AGH!_

"Maka? Are you sure you're ok?" Blaire asked.

Maka shook her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just a little tired is all."

"Oh, haha, that's ok," Blaire smiled, "Would you mind if I invited Kid to come visit? Nya?"

"Oh, I don't mind," Maka smiled.

"Cool," Blaire started to dial his number. As she dialed it, Soul was looking directly at Maka. Maka glanced at Soul a few times before lying back down and staring at the ceiling. Then, she started to talk to herself in thought again.

_~Ha! This is perfect... what's my name again? Oh yes, Maka, right. _

Soon enough, Kid was over. At first he was in shock because of the assymetricality of the medicine cabinets that always seemed to be out of order, and then he focused on his friends.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"To who?" Blaire asked.

"Both Maka and Andy, is it?" Kid looked at him.

"Yeah," Andy replied, "It's Andy."

"Oh... I'd rather not talk about it," Blaire said sadly as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, well that's ok... May I ask what happened to Maka?" he asked Soul.

"Ehh... well... I kinda... well, umm..." Soul stuttered, but Maka interrupted him saying, "He stabbed my arm... on accident of course!"

Kid's shocked eyes went back to normal when she had said it was an accident. Then he looked back at Soul and shot him an I'm-so-sorry look.

"Well, sorry I can't stay longer, but my father said he wanted to have a word with me, so I must be going," Kid said.

"That's ok nyaa!" Blaire smiled.

"It's cool," Soul said.

"Well, thanks for asking me to hang out with you guys; I hope you two get better by the way!" Kid said.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Blaire decided to go shopping for a bit to take her mind off of everything. Andy fell back asleep so it was just Maka and Soul.

"So," Maka played with one of her pig tails as she stared down at the bed.

"Maka," Soul looked at the same spot she was staring at and continued, "I'm really sorry... You know I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," she interrupted him, looking up into his crimson eyes and smiling, "Really, I'm fine."

"Good," Soul smirked. He leaned in slowly, but she pulled away. He sat back down and shot her a confused look as he said, "What is it? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"N- no... I'm just... _tired, _yeah... very tired," she lied.

"But you've been sleeping all day, and it's midday now," Soul replied.

"Oh, well, ya know when you're injured you get sleepier than usual right? Yeah, well I'm gonna sleep, g'night!" she said quickly and fell back to her bed to sleep.

_There's something up with Maka... Something's not right..._ Soul thought to himself, _Something... feels off, but I just can't put my finger on it. Maka's been acting strange ever since that night... Was it something I said or did? Hmmm..._

* * *

**MusicMaker87: My stories moving along well, right?**

**Kid: I'd say so, and thanks for finally putting me in the story.**

**MusicMaker87: Yup :3**

**Maka: What the heck is wrong with me?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll see :3**

**Maka: -_- I hate waiting...**

**Black*star: Now you know how I feel when I have to wait for M to put me in a chapter!**

**MusicMaker87: So it's just M now? What, Black*star, you're too lazy to actually say my whole name?**

**Black*Star: Lazy! No way! I'm not lazy! I'm a god! And gods aren't lazy! **

**MusicMaker87: You just keep saying that Black*Star, and see how far your beliefs will take you.**

**Black*Star: _My _beliefs? They'll take me farther than wherever yours take you!**

**MusicMaker87: Ex_cuse _me?**

**Black*star: You heard me!**

**MusicMaker87: I see how it is!**

**Tsubaki: Guys, please stop fighting!**

**MusicMaker87: We're not fighting, we're arguing.**

**Black*star: For once, I've gotta agree with M. We're just arguing, Tsubaki. It's no big deal really.**

**Tsubaki: *sighs as sweat drops from her head***

**Random fish from Spongebob: Exweme spots is the direct dilation of exweme spots**

**Everyone: O.o ...**

**MusicMaker87: Who is this guy?**

**Patty: I just found him on the street! Isn't he cute?**

**MusicMaker87: Uhh... ehh...**

**Patty: I also brought this guy! *holds up Excalibur***

**Excalibur: Hey! Put me down! My bloomers are showing!**

**Everyone: O.o**

**MusicMaker87: Bloomers?**

**Excalibur: Uh... you didn't hear that, fools! I just sneezed! That is all!**

**MusicMaker87: Whatever you say-**

**Excalibur: FOOL!**

**MusicMaker87: Patty! Please get rid of them!**

**Patty: But whyy?!**

**MusicMaker87: Ugh... Hey Patty, look! *holds up stuffed giraffe***

**Patty: *eyes widen***

**MusicMaker87: Go get it! *Throws it out the door***

**Patty: *chases after it while carrying the two creatures in her hands***

**MusicMaker87: *closes door behind them* Phew.**

**Maka: Thank goodness.**

**Black*Star: If I had to deal with _that _thing again, I would-**

**Soul: Yeah yeah we know, blow it up with your godliness or whatever.**

**Black*Star: That's not what I was gonna say!**

**MusicMaker87: It doesn't matter! This conversation author's note thingy whatever this thing is is very long and I should probably just say let's move on to the next chapter, ok?!**

**Everyone else: O.o umm... ok**

**MusicMaker87: Good... Thanks... now... what was I gonna say again... Oh yeah! To the next chapter, away!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in... forever... but I'm sick today, so yay! I think! Well, I hope this is a good chapter :3**

**Soul: Yeah... I just hope Maka's ok...**

**MusicMaker87: Well...**

**Soul: Can you at least tell me something?**

**MusicMaker87: Umm... you might not like this chapter very much... **

**Soul: What? Why?**

**MusicMaker87: I dunno, I'm just sayin' in case... I don't really think about what I'm gonna write until I actually write it, sooo I dunno what's about to happen haha.**

**Soul: Well that's helpful.**

**MusicMaker87: Heheh...**

**Spirit: HEY WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**MusicMaker87: Jeez Spirit you scared me! You sound like Black*Star...**

**Spirit: My apologies, but seriously, what happened to Kami and I?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh yeah, I almost kinda forgot, well don't worry about that, I got that taken care of. Mraah!**

**Spirit: Mraah?**

**MusicMaker87: Yesh, :3 mraah!**

**Spirit: Alright then...**

**MusicMaker87: TO THE DISCLAIMER! AWAY!**

**~~~mraah~~~mraah~~~mraah~~~mraah~~~mraah~~~mraah~~~mraah~~~**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll dye my hair purple :3**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Catching up with Spirit and Kami**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Spirit and Kami walked away together hand in hand, and for once, she was actually enjoying his company. He'd really changed for her. He took a big step in one day, and she was proud of him. He took her back to the death-scythe mansion and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, _(A/N the day Soul and Maka went on their date AND the day Andy got stabbed by Kita) _Spirit was the first one to wake up.

"So it wasn't a dream," he whispered into Kami's ear as she slowly stirred.

"Wh- what?" she asked calmly.

"It wasn't a dream, I said, and this is real," he smiled.

"I can barely even believe it myself," she smiled back.

"I know, I'm really sorry for everything Kami... I just want to start over," he said, "And I mean it."

"Me too..." she laughed quietly, "By the way... how's Maka been doing?"

"M- M- Maka?" Spirit stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Kami asked.

"Sh- sh- she's f- fine..." he said.

"Well, that's good, but why are you quivering like that? What happened?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Maka... hates... me..." he admitted.

"Hates you? I mean... I understand why, but... now that you've changed, I'm sure she'll change too," Kami suggested, "Right?"

"Well, maybe... I hope so," he said.

Kami smiled, "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

She slowly stepped out of the king-sized bed and went over to the door. She looked back at him, smiled, and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"She's too good for me..." Spirit sulked to himself as he followed.

"Eggs sound good?" she asked.

"Sure..." he said.

"Spirit, are you gonna keep acting all depressed? It's not cool," she said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna be a good father, and a good husband," he replied.

"And you will be," she smiled, "Just as long as you try."

"I won't stop trying. I will make Maka love me," he said.

Kami stopped, "This... is stupid..."

"What?" he asked.

"Why would I come back to you? Are you really better? Did you really change for once? Or are you just faking it and lying to me... again... ?" she asked.

"I'm not lying to you, Kami, I promise-" he started, but she interrupted him, "AND HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU PROMISE, HUH?!"

"I- I- I-" Spirit didn't know what else to say.

"I can't believe I said yes... Why would I do such a thing? It's ridiculous... I should've been stronger... This isn't cool at all Spirit!" she cried.

"No Kami! Please don't cry! I'll make breakfast for you, how does that sound?" he asked.

"What?" she looked up at him as he stood up.

"I'll make it for you, just please... please don't leave me again... This isn't for me, it's for Maka..." he said sincerely.

"For... Maka?" she asked.

Spirit nodded.

"You have changed," she whispered to herself.

He walked behind the counter and started some eggs.

"Spirit... I'm sorry..." she said.

"No," he said.

"Wh- what?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Aww how sweet, mraah!**

**Spirit: What? No! You made us fight, that's not sweet at all!**

**Kami: Spirit, you better calm down before I hit you with my book.**

**Spirit: Sorry.**

**Kami: It's alright.**

**MusicMaker87: Mraah :3 Well, my computer just randomly restarted just a few moments ago so I had to redo all of this X( makes me mad, but at least it's not boring like homework or whatever. Soo... Did I fool you? Or are you used to these now? I should be a little more sneaky :3 NO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT OVER! READ ON!**

* * *

**~~~ That evening ~~~ Normal POV_**

"So, when do I get to see Maka?" she asked.

"Uh..." Spirit said, almost stuttering..

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just... I don't know where she is, because she never tells me! She really does hate me!" Spirit sobbed.

"Spirit, don't cry, you're being ridiculous! I told you already, she loves you, just calm down." she said.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he said, slowly calming down.

"It's fine, really, but she doesn't hate you Spirit," Kami said, "She's just... angry... that's all."

"How would you know, she always hits me and yells at me!" Spirit almost started to sob again.

"Isn't that what I do?" she asked.

Spirit looked at her, "So you ... hate me too?" he asked.

"No Spirit, if I hated you then why would I be wearing this?" she asked as she pointed to the ring on her finger.

"You're right... so it means... Maka _does _love me?" Spirit asked.

"Yes," Kami smiled.

"I love you Kami," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I... love you too..." she whispered back.

"Come on, we better get going if were gonna see Maka," he said.

She nodded. They got into the jet and it took off, heading for Death City. There wasn't much of a conversation until they were flying directly above the DWMA.

"Wow," she said as she looked out her window, "It's been such a long time... It hasn't changed much, though."

"Yeah," Spirit replied.

"I heard about the kishin getting out, and all the madness," she said, "Were you guys ok?"

"We were fine, and Maka was the strongest of us all. She was brave," he replied, "She's learned so much over the years."

"Like what?" Kami asked curiously.

"Like witch hunter, kishin hunter, genie hunter..." Spirit said.

"Genie... hunter?" she asked, "I'm so proud of her! I can't wait to see her!"

He smiled, "Me too."

Once the jet landed, they stepped off and headed over to Maka and Soul's apartment. Spirit knocked on the door gently. They stood there for approximately five minutes until he knocked again. This time, he knocked a little more urgently.

"Soul, Maka, you home?" he asked.

"I don't think they're here," Kami replied.

"Then they must be..." Spirit started, but Kami interrupted him, "At the school."

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I know Maka would be at school on a day off like today, but Soul's missing too... I don't know, I just have a feeling that we should ask Lord Death..." he said.

"Oh, alright," Kami replied.

Spirit walked over to a window, breathed on it, and started writing: "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." Then there were ripples on the window, and, after a few moments, Lord Death appeared in the reflection.

"Hello hello hello! Wassup?" Lord Death greeted them.

"Lord Death, you remember Kami, right?" Spirit asked.

"Kami! Long time no see! Nice to see ya!" Lord Death shouted.

"Thanks, and nice to see you too," she replied.

"So what's up?" Lord Death asked.

"We were wondering if you knew where Soul and Maka were," Spirit said.

"Soul and Maka? I sent them to Paris for a mission," Lord Death replied.

"Would it be alright if we went to see them?" Kami asked kindly.

"Of course!" Lord Death shouted.

"Thank you," Kami smiled.

"No problem!" Lord Death shouted.

"Well, we should be on our way then, thank you Lord Death," Spirit said.

"Have fun! Good luck!" Lord Death shouted as he disappeared from the window.

**~~~ In the Death Room ~~~ Normal POV_**

Right as they left, Lord Death noticed them holding hands, and upon noticing the rings on their fingers, he said, "Well, looks like Spirit has changed for Kami... I wonder how Maka will take this... Although she might not notice it, I noticed a change in his soul. He's really trying his hardest for Kami. I hope everything goes well for those two. I'd hate to see anything happen to them..."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright, this was a short chapter, sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed it though, I just felt I needed to update Kami and Spirit a bit. The next chapter, I promise, will be longer and more about the story. I know you guys probably have that feeling in the pit of your stomach like "I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" I know how you feel, and I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for a bit. I promise the next chapter will make your tum tums feel better!**

**Soul: Ok that was just weird...**

**Blaire: Yeah, right?**

**MusicMaker87: What?**

**Soul + Blaire: Nothin...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, ok then! On to the next chapter, my fellow fans and readers! Mraah!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Long time no see... er no, long time, no write? I guess that works... sorry about that by the way, I have summer school -_- kinda ish... it'll end July 3rd soooo don't worry! I'll keep writing, and I promise I WILL FINISH THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT!**

**Soul: Geez, you don't have to yell...**

**MusicMaker87: Oh... sorry... wait why do you care? Aren't you used to that since you hang with Black*Star a lot?**

**Black*Star: HEY! -**

**Soul: * interrupts Black*star * Yeah, but in case you didn't notice I was sleeping.**

**MusicMaker87: Sleeping? Why?**

**Soul: Cuz I can.**

**Maka: Makaa CHOP!**

**Soul: * gets chopped by Maka * AGH! WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT FOR!**

**Maka: Soul, you know how I feel when you use the wrong grammer.**

**Soul: Ha, I should be the one hitting you. You're the one who spelled grammar wrong.**

**Maka: I did NOT! * looks at her last comment and notices it says "grammer" instead of "grammar." * IT WAS JUST A TYPO!**

**Soul: Ugh... whatever, I don't wanna fight right now ok?**

**Maka: Hmph.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok guys, you made this thingy way to long... Anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll stop obsessing over anime... **

**MusicMaker87: Actually I probably won't.**

**MusicMaker87: Exactly that's the point, because your never gonna own Soul Eater... or I'm never gonna own Soul Eater. I get the point!**

**MusicMaker87: Why am I talking to myself?**

**MusicMaker87: I dunno, you tell me.**

**MusicMaker87: Agh! On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Maka's last words? **

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul sat on the other side of Maka's bed staring at her as she slept. He watched her as she tossed and turned. The evening was slowly sweeping into night. Blaire sat on the other side of the room talking to Andy. Soul tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to when they were right on the other side of the room.

"Andy, I just, I'm so sorry..." Blaire said.

"It's fine, Blaire, really," he whispered softly, "I'm alive and well, everything's gonna be ok... I promise." Andy reached his hand over and grasped hers gently. Blaire stared into his promising, blue eyes feeling safe and content.

"But..." she stuttered as his hand stroked her cheek, getting rid of a tear, "What about... Maka-chan?"

"Maka?" Andy asked quietly, looked over to the girl who lied beside him, and looked back at Blaire, "She'll be fine. They'll fix her up."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I know, Blaire, she has to get better eventually. She's still alive, I'm still alive..." Andy took a deep breath, "It's all gonna be ok."

"I love you Andy," Blaire smiled.

"I love you too Blaire," Andy pulled her into a hug.

Soul longed to have a conversation like this with Maka. His eyes trailed up and down her body. They were going to get married in a few months, and yet she was treating him so coldly. He kept going back to their last conversation. When he tried to kiss her, she pulled away. She almost looked disgusted. Did he have something in his cute shark teeth of his? Was she really just too tired to kiss him, or did something happen back at the alley? Soul knew that when he hit her, he thought it was Kita, Blaire's sister, but when he heard Maka's cry, he almost lost his mind.

"What am I supposed to do?" Soul accidentally asked out loud.

Blaire looked over at him and asked, "Soul-kun, are you alright?"

Soul looked up and stuttered, "Y- yeah... I'm fine..." _D*mn... Did I really just stutter? Not cool, _he thought to himself as he looked back down at Maka.

Blaire strolled over to Soul and sat down on the floor next to him. Soul turned his head to look at her, and then he looked down at his knees and sighed.

"Are you sure Soul-kun? You look kinda tired," Blaire said.

"No, I'm alright," he said as he faked a smile.

Blaire frowned.

"What?" Soul asked.

"I can tell something's up. So tell me," Blaire said, "Nothing's gonna get better if you don't let it out."

_D*mn, she's right, _Soul thought to himself.

He sighed, "Alright fine... I'm just worried about Maka... It feels like she's avoiding me."

"What? How?" Blaire asked.

"Well, whenever I try to make eye contact with her she looks away, and a few hours ago before she fell asleep... I tried to ... well..." Soul said.

"Kiss her?" Blaire guessed.

"Yeah... but then she got all... flustered... and I... I just don't know what to do," he replied.

"Soul-kun," Blaire patted his back, "She's probably got a lot on her mind right now. She just needs her space, that's all. She still loves you."

"... Yeah, I guess it wasn't really cool of me to do that to her when she just got in the hospital..." Soul said.

Blaire smiled, "Well, it's pretty late. We should all get some rest now."

"Yeah... night," Soul replied.

"Night," she smiled as she walked back over to Andy.

Soul stared at Maka. Her chest heaved up and down slowly. He smiled, lied down on the uncomfy mattress, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**In Death-Scythe Jet Plane ~~~ Normal POV_**

It was getting close to night when Spirit and Kami boarded the Death-Scythe jet plane.

"So," Kami said as she sat down, "Are you excited to see Maka?"

Spirit looked at her, "Of course I am."

She smiled and looked out the window. He took the seat beside hers and asked, "Are you excited to see Paris?"

She looked at him and smirked, "I already have."

"Really? Where else have you gone without me?" Spirit asked.

"Oh, a lot of places. Some days were better than others," she smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You just did," she said.

"You're to smart for me," he laughed.

She smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"Well... I was wondering... Did you ever think of me when you were gone?" Spirit asked.

She played with her hair a bit before answering, "Well... Yeah. It's kinda hard not to..."

Spirit smiled.

"Though most of the time I was blowing you up in my head," she answered honestly.

"Aw come on!" Spirit said.

She laughed and pushed him playfully, "But let's not dwell on the past, ok? It's not cool."

"Alright," he smiled.

* * *

**Midnight ~~~ In the hospital ~~~ Normal POV_**

It was dark in the hospital room. Nothing but the faint sound of beeping was heard in the room. Andy and Blaire were fast asleep. Soul woke up a few minutes before because of a nightmare and was then staring at the ceiling. Maka lied on her bed with her eyes closed. A minute passed. Maka's eyes slowly opened. There was only one word on her mind, and she was determined to say it.

"S- Soul." she stuttered. Soul immediately got up and stared down at her.

"Maka, you're awake?" Soul asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"What's wrong Maka?" he asked nervously.

"I- I..." Maka tried to speak, "I... can't ..."

Soul stared down at her anxiously.

"J- just ... don't... don't trust... anybody... ok S- Soul?" she said.

Soul could only nod.

"N- not e- even m- me... B- be ... strong..." Maka stuttered.

"M- Maka?" Soul leaned in closer.

Maka whispered, "I believe in you... I ... love ... you..." Her left hand, shaking, touched his cheek, and then fell limp. Her eyes closed slowly.

"Maka?" Soul asked, "Maka, can you hear me?" His hands cupped her cheeks. His heart pounded. He began to sweat as he pulled her close to him. He held her tightly and tried to fight back his tears as he slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**In Death-Scythe Jet Plane ~~~ 8:35 PM ~~~ Normal POV_**

Spirit and Kami got off the jet and went into the Death-Scythe mansion in Paris.

"I know I've been here before, but it's just so beautiful!" Kami said as she looked out the window and marveled at the sight.

Spirit chuckled under his breath and said, "We'll find Maka tomorrow. It's too late to go now."

Kami nodded and walked over to him.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissed him on his cheek, and walked up the stairs and into the room.

Spirit smirked and opened a bottle of beer absent-mindedly. He suddenly looked down at it. Then he picked it up and dumped it all in the sink.

"I will change for you Kami... If beer isn't gonna help our relationship, then I don't need it." he said quietly to himself.

Spirit put his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs. He entered a bedroom and found Kami fast asleep. A smile crept on his face as he took of his shirt and slipped under the covers. His hands wrapped around Kami's waste and pulled her closer to him.

She gave a small smile and scooted in closer to him. For once in her life, she actually felt safe. They both fell asleep with good dreams.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Hmmm... I wonder what will happen next? :3**

**Soul: I don't really like this story any more... Tell me what's wrong with Maka.**

**MusicMaker87: No can do! Sorry Soul, but you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Soul: -_-**

**Maka: zzzzzz**

**Soul: Maka? Are you ok?**

**Maka: W- what?**

**Soul: ... Are you alright?**

**Maka: Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you wake me up?**

**Soul: YOU'RE OK!**

**Maka: Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?**

**Soul: Uh...**

**Liz: Looks like Soul lost his cool for a second there.**

**Patty: Oh no! I'll help you find it Soul!**

**Blaire: Me too! Wait.. find what?**

**Soul: I didn't lose my cool Liz.**

**Liz: Suree..**

**Soul: Ugh. Whatever...**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, Soul. You're so special...**

**Soul: Um. Thanks?**

**MusicMaker87: haha, no problem. Well, on to the next chapter, my good people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MusicMaker87: hey guys! IMPORTANT ish: Yes, I know I spelled Blair's name wrong. I found that out after the fifth chapter of "A Papa's Love" and I also notified it on my page on facebook.**

**Soul: You have a page on facebook?**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah. It's called " MusicMaker87 Fanfiction :3 " you guys should check it out! :3**

**Random person: sure, but what the heck is on the page?**

**MusicMaker87: It has my drawings (of OCs of all my stories (I'm still working on Stupid Crush drawings by the way)) The page also has information on it, like why I'm not posting my stories as much or if I updated a story, and other stuff like that.**

**Random person: Cool... I guess I can check it out.**

**MusicMaker87: Thanks :3 I like you**

**Random person: Ok... I'm gonna go now...**

**MusicMaker87: Well anyways, back to the Blair vs Blaire thingy. I know the manga and anime both say it's Blair. Sorry about that, but I'm not gonna change it because I've kept it as Blaire through the whole story. I don't think it's really a good idea to randomly change the way you spell a person's name, even if it's a minor change, when you've been reading it one way the whole time.**

**Maka: Yeah that makes sense.**

**MusicMaker87: Oh hey Maka.**

**Maka: Hi.**

**MusicMaker87: How ya feeling?**

**Maka: Fine... ish... I guess.**

**MusicMaker87: That's what I thought. So yeah, I'm gonna keep it Blaire. I don't even think it really matters how you spell her name, I mean, it still sounds the same anyway. Guess you guys will have to just deal with it. Sorry! :3**

**Blair: Does it really even matter? I don't even care what you call me!**

**Soul: So I could call you cat face and it wouldn't matter?**

**Blaire: Um... sure... I guess.**

**Soul: Cool.**

**MusicMaker87: Well ok then. BLAIRE IT IS! ON TO THE DISCLAIMER! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PAGE ON FACEBOOK!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, squids will fly.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Worry**

* * *

**Basketball court ~~~ Death city ~~~ Normal POV_**

Black*Star, Kid, Patty, and Tsubaki had just finished a game of basketball when they finally joined their friend on the bench, Liz, who was busy painting her nails.

"Good game," Tsubaki said as Patty laughed.

Black*star scratched the back of his head and looked up to the sky.

"I still can't believe Soul and Maka are still gone," Black*Star said, "They don't normally take this long to kill a kishin."

"I'm sure they're fine. They probably just got caught up in Paris and are getting all... lovey dovey, if you know what I mean," Liz smirked as she maintained focus on her nails.

"It's nice of you to think of them while they're gone Black*Star... I just hope they're ok," Tsubaki said as she gave a small smile.

"Yeah, but I bet I would've killed that kishin by now!" Black*Star shouted.

"Some people never change," Kid said under his breath as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

**Death Scythe Mansion ~~~ Normal POV_**

Kami's eyes slowly opened to an empty room. Stretching and yawning, she turned around to find that Spirit was missing. At first, as her brain wasn't fully awake yet, she thought he was in the bathroom or possibly downstairs eating. Then, when she came to her senses, she realized he's probably gone out.

Her mind began to think of the worst: _No... he left me... again?! How could I have been so naïve! He's probably in a bar right now, making out with one of those slutty b*tches... I'm such an idiot!_

She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. Then she packed her bags and headed down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, she saw something she thought she'd never see in a thousand years. Her bags dropped from her hands.

There was Spirit... cooking breakfast for her. Tears filled her eyes that she couldn't fight back. Spirit turned and looked at her.

He smiled, "already ready to find Maka? You haven't even eaten yet."

Kami didn't know what to do. She tried to fight back her tears, but it was almost impossible. She covered her face and let a tear drop to the floor. Spirit set the pan to the side and walked over.

"Kami? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ... I'm fine... It's just," she started, but he interrupted her train of thought when he pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, Kami. Don't cry," Spirit whispered softly.

"S- Spirit..." she stuttered.

"Yes?" he said.

"I- you... You're different..." she said.

"I know," he replied.

"I like it," she smiled.

Spirit smiled too. "Come on, let's eat," he said as he walked over to the pan and put the food on the plates.

Kami nodded.

* * *

**Hospital room ~~~ Soul's POV_**

I woke up.

The first thing I saw was Maka. I pulled her closer. I never wanted to let her go.

I looked down at her and saw she slowly breathing. "Maka..." I whispered. Suddenly I heard a noise come from the other side of the room. My heart began to pound. Squinting my eyes, I was relieved to see Blaire, tossing and turning on her mattress and sleep-talking slurred words. I turned around and looked out the window. It was morning.

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window. The laughing sun was getting higher in the sky. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Blaire, who giggled at his reaction.

"Don't worry, Soul-kun, it's just me," she laughed quietly.

Soul sighed in relief, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that... It's not cool."

"I know, I'm sorry Scythe boy," Blaire said.

Soul frowned, "Don't call me that."

"Ok, ok... Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Blaire said.

"Hmph," he said.

"So... how's Maka doin'? Did she wake up last night, or did she actually sleep for this long?" Blaire asked.

"I don't know... Can you stop asking me questions? I'm just... trying to think some things through..." he said, putting two fingers to the side of his head and turning around so that he faced away from Blaire.

Blaire pouted, "But Souulll!" She began to shake him back and forth until he turned around again.

"What do you want me to say?! I just don't know, ok? She woke up in the middle of the night last night and said some things, ok? That's it," Soul shouted.

Blaire looked down, "... sorry..." She turned around and was about to go to the other side of the room when Soul grabbed her shoulder.

"No. I'm sorry. It wasn't cool for me to yell like that... It's just... Maka... -" Soul started, but Blaire interrupted him, "I know... You just wanna focus on her... but it's not really healthy to blame yourself for all of this... It was my sister's fault."

"It's not that... Blaire.. I need to tell you something.." Soul said, looking at her seriously.

"What is it, Soul?" she asked.

"It's Maka... when she woke up... she... she..." Soul stuttered, "she told me I couldn't trust anybody... Not even her..."

Blaire shot him a confused look and then asked, "What do you mean? Like, she just said that... and then what?"

"Well, then she told me she believes in me... and that she loves me... that's it." Soul stated.

"That's it? She didn't get up or anything?" Blaire asked.

"No... she just went back to sleep..." Soul said.

"Oh... I see... That's kinda weird," she said as she put her finger to her lip.

"Yeah," Soul replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, maybe she was dreaming?" she asked.

"I don't think so... she had her eyes open, and she looked me in the eye..." Soul answered.

"Hmm... well, I'm sure she'll wake up. The monitor's still beeping, so that means she's still alive. We'll talk to her then," Blaire said.

Soul nodded. Right then, a loud thud was heard from the other side of the room. Blaire turned around.

"Andy!" she shouted, running towards him and helping him up. Soul ran over and helped, too. "Andy are you ok? What were you thinking?!"

"I... I'm sorry Blaire," Andy laughed, "I just wanted to try walking. Guess it didn't work out to well though." Andy scratched the back of his head.

"Andy," Blaire hugged him, "Don't push yourself. You have a major back injury, you really shouldn't be moving around in the first place!"

"Yeah, I know," he said, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, ya kinda did," she laughed.

"Heheh, not in the way I was hoping, but I guess it counts," Andy said.

Suddenly, a doctor came into the room. The man walked over to Soul and Blaire and said, "I apologize, but you'll have to wait out there. I have to run a few tests on Andy."

"And Maka?" Soul asked.

"No, not just yet. For now she just needs rest. A nurse will come up later to check on her," the doctor informed.

Soul and Blaire nodded and stepped out of the room. Soul leaned against the wall while Blaire switched into cat form and put her ear up to the door.

_Conversation inside the room:_

_"So, Andy, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked._

_"I'm feeling fine," Andy replied._

_"Did you have anything to eat recently?" the doctor asked._

_"No, I just woke up actually," Andy said. (A/N: I'm just gonna call the doctor "he" and Andy will just be Andy)._

_"Good, good," he said, "Now, have you tried moving around at all?"_

_"Well, I tried walking..." Andy said._

_"Walking?" he asked._

_"Mhm," Andy replied._

_Blaire heard a scribble on a note pad, and then the doctor continued._

_"And how did that turn out?" he asked._

_"Well... not so good.." Andy replied nervously._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_"I sorta... fell..." Andy said._

_"You fell? I'll have to check your back to make sure the injury is healing properly. Please turn around so that you're on your stomach." he said._

_"Uh, ok doc," Andy replied, flipping over._

_Blaire listened closer and heard the sound of Andy's bandages being removed._

_"Hmmm..." The doctor hummed, "Your back looks like it's healing well. No major injuries from the fall. Everything looks as it should." The doctor wrapped the bandages back up around Andy's back and allowed him to turn back around._

_"Alright Andy, you're looking well. Just get some rest, and don't try too hard to move around. We don't want any more injuries," he said._

_"Ok, thanks doc," Andy said._

_"It's my job," he said, walking over to the door, "Have a good day." _

_o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o. O.O.o_

The doctor turned the doorknob, making Blaire jump and turn back into her human form. The doctor looked at Soul with a sweat drop and then turned to Blaire.

"He's healthy, but just make sure he doesn't try walking again. I don't think that'll happen until a few more days have gone by," the doctor informed.

"Ok, you can count on me," Blaire smiled.

The doctor smiled, nodded, and left down the hall.

Blaire skipped back into the room and hugged a shirtless Andy. Soul slowly walked back in.

Blaire and Andy turned to look at Soul. Both of them had sweat drops as they asked, "Soul, you ok?"

Soul slowly closed the door behind him.

"No."

"Why?" Blaire asked.

Soul looked up at her.

"There's something wrong with Maka."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: GASP!**

**Soul: I can't believe you didn't reveal it yet!**

**MusicMaker87: I'm sorryyyyy!**

**Soul: I just wanna know what's wrong with Maka so I can fix her.**

**MusicMaker87: Well, sorry, but I can't tell you yet!**

**Soul: Whatever...**

**Black*star: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU PUT ME IN THIS STORY!**

**MusicMaker87: Um, your welcome...**

**Black*Star: You should be thanking ME for being so AWESOME in your story!**

**MusicMaker87: -_-+ **

**Black*Star: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**MusicMaker87: :3 WELL, ok then... Again, don't forget to check out my page on Facebook: " MusicMaker87 Fanfiction :3 " YES the mustache face is included, NO there are no quotations, I'm just using them to show the full name. So yeah. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUSH! I THINK!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**MusicMaker87: Ok guys! I'm back! **

**Patty: WEBA!**

**MusicMaker87: Um, thanks Patty. :3**

**Patty: Uh huh!**

**MusicMaker87: Anyway, this chapter is gonna start off a little weird, but you'll like it. It's gonna be very suspenseful. :3**

**Patty: OHHH!**

**MusicMaker87: Er, yeah. Heheh, so here's the disclaimer!**

**Patty: WAIT! Can I do the disclaimer?!**

**MusicMaker87: Sure, Patty, go ahead.**

**Patty: YES!**

**~~~Patty's Disclaimer: When MM87 owns Soul Eater, it'll rain bacon and everyone will have pet giraffes!**

**MusicMaker87: That was... lovely.**

**Black*Star: Especially the part about raining bacon!**

**MusicMaker87: Black*star? When did you get here?**

**Black*star: I've been here! How could you not notice a big star like me?!**

**MusicMaker87: Uh, I don't have soul perception.**

**Black*Star: Nah! I probably just blinded you for a second with my awesomeness!**

**MusicMaker87: Alright Black*Star... whatever you say. ON TO THE CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE IF YOU AREN'T FOND OF CURSE WORDS.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Maka! Wake the F*** up! **

* * *

**Normal POV_**

(A/N: Before we begin, I'm gonna repeat something that happened in the last chapter because of what's happening now, so yeah)

Blaire and Andy turned to look at Soul. Both of them had sweat drops as they asked, "Soul, you ok?"

Soul slowly closed the door behind him.

"No."

"Why?" Blaire asked.

Soul looked up at her.

"There's something wrong with Maka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:O

Suddenly, Maka was standing. Her face was hidden in her hair.

Soul pointed to her, making both Andy and Blaire turn around slowly.

"Oh, Maka-chan! You're awake nyaa!" she said as she went to give Maka a hug.

Maka didn't hug back.

"Are you ok, Maka?" Blaire asked.

Soul just stared at her.

"That's not Maka," Soul said.

Blaire looked at him.

"It can't be..." he continued.

Blaire's eyes widened, "Oh... no..."

Suddenly, Soul attacked Maka to the floor. When he saw her eyes, her pupils were small but her irises were still green.

"Maka, can you hear me? Are you in there?" he asked.

She was unresponsive.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Soul!" Blaire yelled at him.

He turned around.

"It's not gonna work..." she said, "It's too late..."

"What do you mean it's too late?!" Soul shouted.

"My sister... she's already a part of her..." Blaire said.

Soul's eyes widened. He looked back at Maka.

"No. NO! GET OUT OF MAKA!" Soul shouted.

"Soul!" Blaire shouted, pulling him off of Maka. He tried to break free, but Blaire only held him tighter. Andy helped her hold Soul back.

Maka stood up again.

Soul stopped.

She reached out and pressed her hand on Soul's chest. Maka could feel his heartbeat.

She let out an evil laugh followed by a grin.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Soul. Eater. Evans." she said.

His brows furrowed.

"Andy! We can't let her leave!" Blaire said, dropping Soul and trying to grab Maka.

Maka dodged them. Then she opened the window. Her face was blank. Not a smile, not a frown, not even a grin. It was completely blank. She turned and looked at Soul.

"MAKA NO!" Soul shouted, but it was too late. She had jumped out the window. Blaire looked down, out the window. Maka landed on her feet, and her recovery was surprisingly fast. Soul looked out the window too. They watched her run away.

"What do we do?" Andy asked.

Blaire replied, "I'm going after her."

"I'm coming with," Soul said.

"No, you stay." she said, turning into a cat and jumping out the window. Soul turned and looked at Andy. Andy nodded.

Soul ran out the door and towards the stairs. He slid down the railing and ran out the door, heading straight for Maka.

Meanwhile, Blaire turned back into human form and rode on her pumpkin.

"Sister!" She shouted at Maka. Blaire was close behind her.

Maka turned and saw Blaire.

**~~~ Inside Maka's soul ~~~**

"You have a nice soul," Kita smirked, "But, don't you think it's kinda boring. Your soul is basically a library, full of books about you.

"Let me go!" Maka shouted.

Maka was chained to one of the walls of her soul. Kita was in charge now. She walked up and down the rows of book shelves.

"I mean seriously... you must be some sort of bookworm," Kita said, "I'm kind of regretting ever visiting your soul in the first place, but... I'm you now."

Maka struggled.

"Now, Maka, just because this is your soul, doesn't mean you have access to everything," Kita laughed, holding up the key to Maka's cuffs.

"LET ME GO!" Maka shouted.

"Nope, not happening," Kita laughed evilly.

"I'll get you for this!" Maka yelled.

Kita only smirked.

**~~~ Outside Maka's soul ~~~**

"I'm not letting you escape this time, Kita!" Blaire shouted.

Maka (or Kita in this case) was silent, but kept running.

Blaire sped up her pumpkin.

Soul was having a hard time catching up, but he wouldn't give up on her. He loved her. She was his fiancé, and he wasn't gonna lose her to a witch. Maka was in his sight. He could see Blaire riding on her pumpkin. Oh, how he wished he had a pumpkin, or something, to ride on instead of running.

BUT, he kept at it, and soon enough, Maka and Blaire stopped.

"Sister, stop it!" Blaire shouted as she got off her pumpkin and stood in front of Maka. Maka's face was still blank. She shook her head no.

"KITA!" Blaire shouted, "GET OUT OF HER!"

She shook her head no again.

Once Soul had caught up to them, he grabbed Maka's shoulders.

She pulled away.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"I'm not Maka." When she spoke, it didn't even sound like her. It sounded like Kita.

Soul was frustrated. He just wanted all of this to end.

**~~~~~~~~OOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~This part of the story will be RIGHT BACK!~~~~~~~~**

Spirit and Kami had finished eating and went to search for Maka and Soul.

They checked everywhere, but there was no sign of them. They were about to take a break when they saw Maka running down the street. She stopped. Soul was following her, and so was Blaire.

They ran towards them, but when they got there... they saw something they didn't expect to see...

**~~~ back to the present ~~~**

"My sweet little Maka!" Spirit shouted, running towards Maka and attempting to hug her, but right as he was about to, she shoved him away.

"M- Maka?" Spirit asked.

"That's not Maka," Soul said.

"It's my sister..." Blaire explained.

"Wait, what?" Spirit asked.

Kami walked over, tears in her eyes. She looked just like Kami when she was younger.

"My sweet little Maka," Kami said.

Maka turned to look at Kami.

**~~~ Inside Maka's soul ~~~**

"Who's this?" Kita asked with an evil grin.

"M- Mama?" Maka stuttered.

"Oh, so this is your mom, huh?" she asked.

Maka didn't answer.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that," Kita smirked.

"What?" Maka asked, looking at Kita.

**~~~ Outside Maka's soul ~~~**

Kita controlled Maka to walk towards Kami.

"Mother?" Maka asked as she was right in front of Kami.

"Well, her voice is a bit lower than I had expected," Kami said.

Maka smirked evilly. Soul noticed this and leapt towards Maka, but it was too late. Maka suddenly used soul force against Kami, making her fly back.

"Kami!" Spirit shouted.

Maka turned and used soul force against Spirit too, making him fly and land on the ground, hard.

Maka laughed.

Blaire hopped on to her pumpkin.

"PUM PUM PUMPKIN CANNON!" Blaire shouted, aiming at Maka.

"Wait!" Soul shouted. The cannon fired. Soul pushed Maka out of the way and landed on top of her.

"What are you doing Soul?!" Blaire asked.

"We can't harm her body. That would be useless, right?" Soul asked.

Blaire nodded, realizing he was right.

Suddenly, Maka was on top of him.

"M- Maka?" Soul stuttered.

She grinned evilly.

**~~~ Inside Maka's soul ~~~**

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! SOULL!" Maka shouted.

"He can't hear you, idiot," Kita said.

"You're... YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE!" Maka shouted.

Kita only laughed as she continued her evil.

**~~~ Outside Maka's soul ~~~**

Maka raised her hand and was going to smack him, but Soul grabbed her wrist tightly before she could touch him. His grip tightened as he flipped her over.

"I'm gonna come get you, Maka," Soul said.

"NO!" Maka shouted.

Soul put his head to hers. All noise and other distractions disappeared.

He was inside.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Don't judge that last sentence! XP**

**Black*Star: I wasn't gonna- oh...**

**MusicMaker87: Haha, so yeah. This was kinda short, but it will continue! :D**

**Soul: FINALLY!**

**MusicMaker87: What?**

**Soul: I know what it is now.**

**MusicMaker87: Oh yeah. Yay!**

**Soul: Time to get Maka back * smirks ***

**MusicMaker87: CUTE SHARK TEETH!**

**Soul: Eh?**

**MusicMaker87: Sorry...**

**Soul: It's cool, just... don't call them cute... it's not cool.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok sorry, fan girl mode kicked in a bit x3 lol **

**Random Guest: I know how ya feel X)**

**MusicMaker87: Thanks, haha. WELL, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRR MRAAH HAHA**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**MusicMaker87: Heyyy sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Soul: It's fine, just go to the disclaimer or whatever.**

**MusicMaker87: Wow Soul, you're eager to get on with this story, aren't you?**

**Soul: I have to save my wife! I mean fiancé! Just go to the disclaimer!**

**MusicMaker87: Soouuull you're sooo cute when you're all stressed out!**

**Soul: Not cool...**

**MusicMaker87: Ok ok! On to the disclaimer!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I won't be such a bad llama.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The battle within begins. **

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Soul opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He slowly got up and looked around. He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"This is Maka's soul... it's a library? I'm not surprised," he smirked.

He walked around, making note of everything. The floor was a dark forest green, like Maka's eyes. He thought for sure that he was going in circles until he came to a stop. There was a white door, and in front of it was a white piano.

Soul's brows furrowed. He let his hand slide across the smooth piano's fall that was covering the keys. _(A/N the fall is actually the thing that slides in and out to cover the piano's keys.)_

Then he walked over to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He jiggled the handle a few more times before turning around and looking at the piano.

"Maka," he said. He remembered the time when they were together in front of the piano. He told her he wanted to hear her sound. Just a single note could do the trick. That single note turned out to be a 'G' and Soul found it suited her perfectly. He went over and sat down on the stool. Then he slid the fall so that it wasn't covering the keys anymore. He played the G note.

Suddenly, the door opened by itself.

Soul walked over to it slowly. He pulled the door open just a little more so that it was fully open. It was a long hallway. Right when he stepped inside, the door behind him closed.

He looked back. It was gone.

_There's no turning back now, Maka, _Soul thought to himself, _just hang on. I'm coming._

* * *

**Outside of Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Blaire went to help Spirit and Kami. Once he was on his feet, Spirit ran over to Maka unbelievably fast.

He knelt down. Soul was on top of her, his head to hers. Spirit felt a pain in his heart. He wished he could be there, helping Soul and saving his daughter. Blaire helped Kami over to where Spirit was. He was on Maka's right, while Kami was on her left.

Blaire walked around and knelt above Maka's head.

She put her fingertips on Maka's temples and whispered out loud, "Pum pum pumpkin."

Blaire connected with Soul.

* * *

**Inside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Soul stopped. He could hear Blaire's voice in his head.

"Soul," she said, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, ... how?" Soul asked.

"Never mind that. You have to be careful, Soul. My sister has mastered in this art of magic. Just because you're a 'soul sprite,' or whatever you wanna call yourself, doesn't mean you're safe. She's tricky... remember that." Blaire informed.

"Got it," Soul replied, still walking down the long hallway.

* * *

**Outside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Blaire slowly took her fingers away from Maka's head and breathed.

"Is Maka gonna be ok?" Kami asked.

"I... I can't say for sure..." Blaire said, "But Soul's in there. He won't give up on her, I know that's for sure."

"So... Soul is this one, right here?" Kami pointed to the albino boy that was on top of Maka.

Blaire nodded.

"He's her weapon... and her fiancé..." Spirit said.

Kami put her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes, "I can't believe I've been gone _this _long. I'm so sorry, Maka."

Spirit looked down and couldn't help but let a small smile through his pain. He didn't want to let Maka go, and yet here was Kami, who hasn't seen her own daughter in years, and yet she seems so happy for Maka. Kami looks like she could let Maka go. Spirit's fists tightened.

"Hurry up, Soul, you hear me?" he whispered to himself, "If you can bring back my daughter alive, I'll walk her down the aisle."

* * *

**Inside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Soul walked cautiously down the dark hallway. At the end, he saw a door. It was a dark red.

He ran towards it, but it seemed so far away. Suddenly, Soul hit something and fell back.

It was the door.

He reached towards the handle and pulled on it. It was locked.

Soul fell back and lied on his back. He closed his eyes. There was a faint sound of screaming.

He was falling.

Soul's eyes opened. He looked around him. He was falling in darkness. As he fell, he saw doors. All of them were either black or white.

He looked down.

Below him was the red door. He fell into it. The gravity changed, making him stand in front of the door. It pulled at his body. All the doors started to fall into the darkness. Soul held on to the handle. The door opened, and he started to fall.

He thought it was over, that was, until he felt someone grab his hand.

It was a soft hand, yet it's nails felt like they were digging into his wrist.

He looked up.

"M- Maka?" Soul asked.

"Soul. Come," she said as she pulled him through the doorway. _(A/N she looks and sounds just like Maka)._

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul asked.

She looked at him and said, "Follow me, Soul."

She took his hand and pulled him as they walked through the room. The floor was red carpet, and the walls and the ceiling were white. At the end of the room there were two chairs and a table. Her grip around Soul's wrist tightened.

"Take a seat, Soul," she said. When he sat down she let go. He rubbed his wrist and noticed he was bleeding. Her fingernails dug in too deep.

"Maka..." Soul said, but she hushed him.

Suddenly, there were cups of tea on the table. Maka took a sip.

_Those weren't there before... _Soul thought to himself.

She was still sipping when Soul asked, "So where's Maka?"

She took the cup away and licked her lips.

Then, she unexpectedly slammed the cup on the table. It was so loud that it echoed throughout the room.

There was a silence until she spoke, "I'm sorry. What do you mean?"

There was another silence.

Soul cleared his throat, "I mean... you're not Maka. So where is she?"

She frowned.

"You wanna see her?" she asked. _(A/N she still sounds and looks like Maka)._

Soul nodded.

She sighed.

"Maka! Come in here!" she shouted.

The door opened. Soul's eyes widened.

It was Maka, but she was wearing a maid's outfit.

"Would you like a refill?" Maka asked.

Soul ran up to her. The girl that looked like Maka frowned.

"Maka what're you doing?" Soul asked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were green, but they looked hazed.

The other Maka stood up from her seat.

"Maka dear," she said, "Come over here."

"Yes, mistress," Maka replied.

"Mistress? Maka what the hell?" Soul asked.

Maka walked over to the other Maka.

"Now, see to it that this young man is dressed and fed," Soul heard her say.

"Yes Mistress," Maka said. She walked over to Soul, who then realized he was still only wearing underwear.

_Not cool..._ he thought to himself as Maka stood in front of him. She held out her hand.

"This way, sir," she said.

"My name is Soul, Maka. Soul Eater," he said.

"Would you like me to call you Soul Eater?" she asked.

"Just call me Soul. Maka I'm your fiancé don't you remember?" Soul asked.

"Enough chit-chatting. Maka dear, take him up to the guest room," the other Maka said.

"Yes mistress," Maka replied, leading Soul up the stairs.

Soul looked around, completely confused. This isn't at all what he imagined. He thought it would be an actual battle. And yet, here he was, with two identical Makas, one of them leading him to a room to get him dressed. All of it just confused him. He shook his head.

"Is something troubling you, Soul?" Maka asked, not even looking at him.

"Maka. How could you not remember me? What's wrong with you?" Soul asked as they got to the top floor and walked down a hallway. The walls were cream-colored, and so was the ceiling. The floor was a dark, wood floor with a red carpet that had a gold, swirly design on it's edges. There were a bunch of brown doors and hallway lamps that came out of the wall. There were also a few plants.

They stopped at the brown door that was close to the end. At the very end of the hallway was a white door. Soul looked at it.

"That's Mistress' room," Maka said, "We don't go in there."

Soul's brows furrowed.

"This is going to be your room," she said as she led him inside.

She closed the door behind him.

"Now let's get you dressed," she said, looking in the closet.

Soul was about to protest, but then Maka pulled out his pin-striped suit.

"This should do," Maka said.

"M- Maka how'd you get that?" Soul asked.

"Each room has clothes that are fit for their guests," Maka said as she walked over and threw the undershirt over Soul's head.

She helped him get dressed. When she finished she said, "When you're ready, you can head downstairs for dinner." After that she headed to the door.

"Maka wait," Soul said. She opened the door, stepped outside, and closed it behind her.

"Maka!" Soul shouted as he opened the door. He looked down the hallway both ways, but no one was there.

He grumbled a bit to himself and then headed down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he saw a large dining room. It was empty, yet there was a bunch of food on the table, and each chair had a plate and silverware. There were also wine glasses. Soul stepped inside the room and looked around. When he turned around to see where he came from, the stairs were gone. He turned around again and saw the other Maka sitting at the end of the table. There were five chairs on each side of the table, and then there was one on the other end that Soul was standing behind.

"Nice of you to join me, Soul," the other Maka said.

"Where is she?" Soul asked.

"She'll be here shortly. Please, take a seat." she said.

Soul pulled out the chair that was on the end and sat in it. He scooted closer to the table slowly. The minute he touched his fork, Maka popped out of the door that was on the other side of the room with a bottle of red wine.

She poured a little in the other Maka's cup first, and then she poured some in Soul's cup.

"Please, feel free to serve yourself," she said, pointing to all the food on the table.

She left through the same door again.

Soul put his head on the table and thought to himself, _first she puts on a sexy maid outfit and now she wants to give me a drinking problem?_

"Now, Soul," the other Maka said playfully, "Sit up straight and eat."

He looked at the food.

"Who made it?" Soul asked.

"Maka, of course," the other Maka said.

"What did you do to it?" Soul asked.

"Nothing," the other Maka replied, "How could you accuse me of something so horrible."

Seeing the hurt on the other Maka's face strangely made is stomach turn.

"I was... just kidding..." Soul said.

"Oh, Soul," she laughed, "You're such a card."

Soul laughed nervously.

"Would you like Maka to serve you?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Soul stuttered.

"Maka! Come here!" she shouted.

"Yes mistress," Maka said, walking through the doorway.

"Maka dear, could you please serve Soul for me?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress," Maka said as she reached over and served Soul some food.

"That'll be all, Maka dear," she said.

Maka bowed and left the dining room again through the same door she came from.

The other Maka smiled and said, "eat up."

Soul took a bite. It was surprisingly good. He took a sip of the wine and continued to eat.

After they ate, Maka was called back into the room and was told to help Soul up to his room.

Soul felt a little dizzy.

Maka led him up the stairs and to his room. Once they finally got there, she gently set him on his bed and helped him get undressed.

"M- Maka..." Soul stuttered.

"Goodnight, Soul Eater," she said. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before going through the doorway.

Soul couldn't keep his eyes open. His eyelids fell, and he was in a deep sleep.

Maka closed the door behind her.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Woo hoo! That was long!**

**Soul: What happened? Why was a dizzy? Did I get drunk?**

**MusicMaker87: It's a possibility. Or maybe you were... POISONED!**

**Soul: WHAT?**

**MusicMaker87: Just kidding!**

**Soul: Don't scare me! It's not cool... -_-+**

**MusicMaker87: XP WELL ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOOOO**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**MusicMaker87: Heyooo! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, it was pretty weird! :3**

**Black*Star: I'd like it if I was in it!**

**MusicMaker87: Calm down, Black*Star, you'll be in this one.**

**Black*Star: Wait I am?**

**MusicMaker87: Mhm**

**Black*Star: I don't believe you!**

**MusicMaker87: Whatever you sayyy... But you guys are gonna love this chapter. Trust me, I'm a good llama... On to the disclaimer!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll go outside a Walmart with a box of Cheerios and shout "FREE DONUT SEEDS"**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Battle Within Commences**

* * *

**Outside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

It grew dark. There was a long silence. Then Spirit spoke: "You can go inside, if you want.."

"I'm not leaving our daughter, Spirit," Kami said firmly, "Not again."

Spirit had a small smile on his face.

"I should probably let Andy know what's going on," Blaire said.

Spirit and Kami nodded.

Blaire hopped on her pumpkin and flew back to the hospital room where Andy was.

There was another silence. Then there was a faint sobbing sound.

"Spirit... are you crying?" Kami asked.

"I'm fine... It just means so much to me that you and Maka are both here," Spirit confessed.

Kami smiled and walked over to him. She knelt down. He looked at her. She pulled him into a tight hug, followed by a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you Kami," Spirit said as they broke the kiss for air.

"I love you too, Spirit," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Death City ~~~ Normal POV_**

"YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Black*Star, please," Tsubaki said.

"C'mon, can't I at least be a little loud?" Black*Star asked her.

She giggled. Unconsciously, she grabbed his hand gently. Black*star looked down at their locked hands.

"Black*Star, we're gonna be late!" She whispered loudly. It was a dark night, and Black*Star and Tsubaki were headed to the Death Room.

She was pulling Black*star down the street, when suddenly, he stopped. She tried to pull him but he wouldn't budge.

"Now come on Tsubaki, we all know who's the strongest," Black*Star smirked, "Come here."

Tsubaki's brows furrowed as she walked closer to him. Then he grabbed her waist. The sudden contact made Tsubaki gasp as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"B- Black*Star..." Tsubaki blushed.

He smirked, "We're not gonna be late, Tsubaki."

She nodded, turning into her ninja sword.

"Soul resonance!" Black*Star shouted, "Speed star!"

There was a blur and they were already inside the academy. Black*Star slowed down and allowed Tsubaki to change back as they walked down the hallway towards the Death Room.

"It's been such a long time since we've been in here, hasn't it?" Tsubaki asked Black*Star.

"Yeah I guess... That must mean this is important," Black*Star replied.

Tsubaki nodded.

They walked inside only to find Kid, Liz, Patty, and Lord Death, all of them waiting.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star shouted, "You're here too?!"

Sweat dropped from Liz's head as Patty clapped her hands together once and said, "Yup!"

Kid was silent.

"Alright everybody! Settle down!" Lord Death shouted.

Everyone listened.

"I need to send you guys on an important mission... Maka and Soul are in danger. The supposed kishin actually turned out to be a witch, and I need you guys to go and help!" Lord Death explained.

Kid and Tsubaki nodded.

Black*star, Liz and Patty shouted, "Got it!"

"Alright! Kiddo, here are the keys to one of the Death-Scythe jets. Be careful!" Lord Death shouted as he threw the keys to Kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~:3

Once everyone was settled, Kid started the engine. They were headed for Paris.

* * *

**Inside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Soul woke up to what he thought was a faint laughter. He rubbed his eyes and looked down. He was undressed again.

He froze. The quiet laughter that seemed to echo throughout Maka's soul was heard again, followed by some footsteps. Soul got out of the bed and walked over to his door.

He opened it slowly.

Sticking his head out the doorway, he looked around. No one was there. It was just an empty hallway. To his left, the hallway was long and at the end were the stairs that led him down to the dinner table. To his right, the hallway was shorter, and it ended with the white door.

Soul remembered Maka calling that room "Mistress' Room." Something turned in Soul's stomach, telling him not to leave the room, but Soul's mind thought otherwise.

He stepped into the hallway. He looked to his left as if he was expecting someone to run up the stairs at any moment and rush him back into his room. No one came.

Suddenly, he heard the laughter again, and the footsteps. The sounds came from the right side. Soul turned around swiftly, but all he saw was the white door. He scratched the back of his head.

Then, the eerie sound of a creaking door poured fear into Soul's heart. There was a slam. Soul turned around and saw that his door was closed shut. He pulled and twisted at the handle, but the door was locked! His heart was beating faster than he thought it could.

This had to be some sort of sick dream.

"D*mn it Maka, your soul's messed up..." Soul said under his breath.

There was another creaking sound. Soul looked at the white door. It slowly opened up a crack.

Soul took a step.

It stopped.

There was a silence. Soul couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

"I- Is anyone there?" Soul asked. _This is so uncool, _he thought to himself.

The door creaked slightly.

"Hello?" he asked quieter.

There was the laughter again. Soul could swear it sounded like a child.

Soul slowly walked over to the door. He was a foot away from it when it started to close. Soul acted quickly, putting his arm against the door to hold it from closing.

The force on the other side pushed against the door hard.

Soul was having a hard time holding it.

"M- Maka please," Soul said. The force stopped, making Soul push the door open and fall through the doorway. He landed face-first on the ground.

The giggle sounded behind him.

He turned around.

It was... Maka as a kid?

She stumbled over to him, wearing her orange dress and her sneakers.

"Uhh..." was all Soul could say.

"You look fluffy!" she laughed.

"Huh?" Soul asked, but before he could get up, she sat on him and played with his hair.

"M- Maka? What?" Soul stuttered.

She giggled.

"What's the matter Soulll?" she asked.

"You, know my name?" Soul asked.

"Of course I do, idiot. You think I'd actually forget?!" she pouted.

"... Maka can you get off me?" Soul asked.

"No!" she shouted.

"What... why not?" Soul asked.

"You have to say you're sorry first!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry..." Soul said.

She looked down at him and smiled. She hopped off and held her tiny hand out to his large one.

He stood up and brushed himself off.

"So this is the room I'm not supposed to be in?" Soul asked.

"I guess," Maka said.

"Hmm... I pictured it to be a little different," Soul said. The floor was a soft, light brown wood, the walls were red and the ceiling was cream. There was a desk in the very back of the room and a chair and a few plants. Nothing more.

"Soo what're you lookin' for?" The little Maka asked.

He looked down at her, "I'm looking for the real Maka... do you know where she is?"

Her brows furrowed, "The real Maka... "

"Never mind," Soul sighed, "You're just a kid, I can't expect you to understand."

"Hey! I can understand it!" Maka pouted, "Just watch me!"

Soul smirked, _she's just like her._

"Come with me," she said, holding on her hand.

Soul took it. She led him out of the room and down the hallway.

"There are plenty of Makas in this hallway, so I'm sure if you look you can find the right one that you're looking for," she said.

"There's... a Maka in each room?" Soul asked.

"All except that one, which is yours," little Maka said, pointing to his door.

Soul nodded, stroking his chin as he looked at each of the doors.

Little Maka had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for his decision.

"Let's try this one," he said as he walked up to one of the brown doors.

He knocked on it.

"You don't have to knock," Little Maka said.

Soul looked at her. She nodded.

He opened the door. When he looked inside, there was a Maka.

She turned to look at him. She was wearing a cute schoolgirl outfit. Soul noticed right then that it wasn't the real Maka. Maka never wore skimpy outfits like that... unless she was trying to impress him...

He closed the door.

"What's wrong with that one?" Little Maka asked.

"She's not the one I'm looking for," Soul said.

"Oh," Little Maka replied.

He tried another door. Inside there was a Maka wearing a long, pink, sparkly dress. She also wore matching pink heels.

Yet this wasn't Maka either. Maka never dressed up like this, and when she did dress up, she kept it simple, casual, and dressy at the same time, which Soul admired.

He closed the door.

"Not her either?" Little Maka asked.

Soul shook his head no.

He then tried several other doors, each one containing a different type of Maka wearing a different outfit. From samurai Maka to princess Maka; From punkie Maka to hula dancer Maka, none of them were her.

Soul shook his head.

"It's useless, none of them are her," Soul said.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find her..." Little Maka replied.

"Don't worry about it... It's not your problem, it's mine," Soul said.

There was a silence. Then Soul realized something. Of all the rooms he checked, there was one missing. One Maka he didn't see in a room.

It was the one wearing the maid outfit.

It had to be her.

Soul knew it.

He knew where she had to be, too.

"Hey," Soul said, getting little Maka's attention, "Can you show me to the kitchen?"

"The kitchen? What for? Midnight snacks aren't healthy for you Soul," she said.

"It's not that... I just have a feeling she might be there," he said.

"We could give it a try," she smiled.

She led him down the stairs, through the dining room, and into the kitchen.

Soul looked around.

The kitchen was huge! Bigger than he expected at least.

He looked around some more, and then, he spotted her. She was washing the dishes, all alone.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Is that her?" Little Maka asked.

Maka turned and looked at him.

"Maka it's you!" Soul shouted, speed-walking towards her.

Little Maka followed close behind him.

"Soul Eater. What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I came to rescue you, Maka, you have to remember me," Soul said.

"Remember you?" she asked.

"Yes. Remember, we're engaged. The ring I got you was a heart, half green, half red. C'mon Maka, you have to remember that!" Soul shouted.

Her face was blank.

"Maka?" Soul asked, "Maka please."

Then something hit him like pie in a clowns face as he asked himself in thought: _Where's the Mistress? ... I thought she'd probably would've forced me back into my room by now..._

"Soul, are you alright?" Little Maka asked.

He looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

**Jet landed ~~~ Search for Maka and Soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Once off the jet, Kid was able to connect with Azusa, who was able to master her power from far away.

"Alright, can you find her?" Kid asked.

"Hold on," Azusa said, "I'm getting something... But... there are two souls in one place at the same time."

"What?" Kid asked.

"One of them is Maka's... but I can't tell who the other's is. Then there's Spirit and... Kami?" Azusa said.

"Kami? Isn't that Maka's mother?" Kid asked.

"I think so, but our main focus is saving Maka. Soul is there too. It looks like he's connected with her Soul," Azusa said, "They're in a hospital parking lot a couple miles ahead. It'll be on the right side."

"Alright. Thanks Azusa," Kid said.

"No problem," Azusa replied.

"Liz, Patty," Kid said. They transformed into twin pistols. Kid caught them, symmetrically of course, and called Beelzebub.

"Tsubaki let's go!" Black*Star shouted. Tsubaki turned into ninja sword mode.

"Soul resonance! Speed star!" Black*Star shouted. As Black*Star ran at almost the speed of light, Kid rode on his flying skateboard. They headed for the hospital.

* * *

**Inside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

There was a silence, except for the running water. Maka continued to clean the dishes as Soul stood there quietly thinking to himself. Little Maka put her finger to her lip as she thought to herself, _What's he doing? Is he ok?_

"There has to be a way out of here," Soul said, "Maka, do you know a way out?"

She stopped washing the dishes and looked at him.

"No. I don't. I can't find it," she said.

Soul's brows furrowed.

"Can't find it?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound in the distance. It sounded from behind Soul and little Maka. The clicking sound grew louder. Soul could make out the sound. It was high heels. At first it sounded like there was only once person, but then... there were more clicking sounds.

He slowly turned around, and he almost had a heart attack at what he saw.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID HE SEEE?! **

**Soul: DAMMIT MM87 IT WAS GETTING SUSPENSEFUL! **

**MusicMaker87: TOO BAD I LIKE CLIFFIES!**

**Soul: WELL NO ONE ELSE HERE DOES!**

**MusicMaker87: IT KEEPS YOU GUYS ON EDGE THOUGH!**

**Soul: YEAH I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT...**

**MusicMaker87: CAN WE STOP YELLING NOW?!**

**Soul: Yeah sure.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok good. It was starting to hurt my throat haha.**

**Soul: You'd better update this tomorrow, or at least soon, so people don't get too mad at you.**

**MusicMaker87: I'll try! Anyways, you fans out there! I want you to guess what you think Soul saw, ok? Put it in a review! I'm excited to see what you guys think! :3 **

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**MusicMaker87: Heyyy guys!**

**Soul: Tell me what I saw!**

**MusicMaker87: You'll see!**

**Soul: ... -_-+**

**MusicMaker87: Anyway, congrats to those who actually guessed correctly! You'll see if you got it right when you read! Also, thanks so much for the sweet reviews! I love you guys!**

**Black*Star: Alright let's go!**

**MusicMaker87: I've kept you guys waiting too long! Let's do it!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll bring a desk in an elevator and when people try to get in I'll ask if they have an appointment.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The battle continues?**

* * *

**Inside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

... He slowly turned around, and he almost had a heart attack at what he saw...

The clicking sounds stopped.

There, in front of Soul, little Maka, and Maka in a maid outfit, were probably over a thousand Makas dressed in different outfits.

In front of them all was the Mistress.

The Mistress looked at him and said, "Hand her over, Soul."

Soul turned and looked at Maka. She continued to wash the dishes.

He put his arm out to protect her.

"Maka," he said, "Are you ready?"

She stopped washing the dishes and looked at him.

"Ready for what, Soul?" she asked.

"Stop wasting time!" The Mistress shouted.

"For me to transform. We can take them," Soul said.

"You can't transform in here, Soul, it's impossible. This is a soul, not the outside world," she explained.

"D*mnit," Soul said, "Then run!"

He attempted to push her, but she didn't budge.

"Maka, why aren't you running?!" Soul asked.

"There's no where to run to," she replied.

"Five..." the Mistress started to count down, "Four..."

Soul's eyes widened, "Maka I don't wanna lose you! Please!"

Little Maka held on to Soul's leg, frightened to what would happen next.

"Three..." she said.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, grabbing her hands and little Maka's hand.

"Two..."

He pulled them, and Maka actually followed. Little Maka stumbled with them as Soul pulled them as fast as he could.

"One."

Suddenly, the clicking sound was back, only it was faster. The Makas were after them. All of them wore the same high heels.

Soul spotted a door at the end of the kitchen. He opened it and sprinted inside, pulling them with him.

Little Maka closed and locked the door behind them. They took a breath.

"Maka are you alright?" Soul asked.

She didn't respond.

"Maka..." he said. Then he looked down.

His eyes widened.

Maka wore the same high heels as the other Makas. He looked back up at her eyes. They were hazed.

"Target acquired," she said.

"Maka!" Soul shouted as she grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

Little Maka's eyes widened.

"LET HIM GO!" she shouted, hitting Maka's legs as hard as she could.

_I'm sorry Maka,_ Soul thought to himself as his other arm went back.

She squeezed his arm tighter, and little Maka continued to hit.

His arm went forward, and he hit Maka, causing her to fall on the ground and cover her face. Soul's stomach turned again.

"What happened?" Little Maka asked.

"I thought it was her... but ... that's not Maka either," Soul said. The pounding on the door grew louder.

"Well what do we do?" she asked.

He looked down at her, and then at the door.

"Let's get outta here," he said. He grabbed little Maka and looked around for an escape. Then he saw it. The red door.

He smirked and ran towards it. The door behind him busted down.

He ran faster; his hand grabbed the door knob.

He twisted it.

It was locked.

"Shit!" Soul shouted.

The Makas were getting closer. He punched the door.

"OPEN!" he shouted. The door fell down. The Makas almost grabbed him right as he jumped through the door. When he and little Maka got through, there was nothing but darkness. They began to fall.

She hugged him tight, too afraid to let go.

As he fell, he looked down. He was falling towards an orange door. He smirked.

"Alright," he said, "This is my soul, little Maka."

He opened the door and closed it behind them.

Maka looked around. The checkered floor, the red curtains, the piano. Then she looked up at Soul, who was now wearing his pin-striped suit.

"Soul... you look great," she smiled.

He looked down at her. His brows furrowed.

"Maka... when did you change your clothes?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked down. She was wearing a black dress. It was simple, casual, and dressy at the same time.

It was all coming together now.

He knelt down and looked at her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"You..." he said.

"Me?" she asked.

"It was you this whole time, you're the Maka I've been looking for... the real Maka," he said.

She smiled proudly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it..." Soul whispered. They stepped back towards the piano.

The door opened.

It was the Mistress.

Soul held on to Maka tightly.

"I'm not letting you go," Soul said.

"Now, now, Soul," Mistress said, "You have to do what I say."

"No way, it doesn't work like that. This is _my _soul," he said.

The Mistress laughed. (A/N she still sounds like Maka by the way)

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"You forget," she said, _(A/N NOW she sounds like Kita), _"I still have the power to take over your soul."

Beads of sweat formed on Soul's head when she said that.

"Kita..." Soul said, "You did this to Maka..."

It took most of Soul's self control to make sure he kept his cool. One wrong move and he could mess up this whole thing... He probably wouldn't ever see Maka again.

Little Maka looked up at him.

"So what will it be, Soul?" she asked, "I could take over your soul, and you'll never see your friends again, or you can give me what I came here for," she pointed to Maka.

"I'm not giving her to you," Soul replied, "she's mine." He brought her to the piano and sat her down next to him. He continued to hold her, but he was still looking at Kita.

Maka looked at the piano. She pushed the fall in so that the piano keys showed.

"Is this your final answer?" she asked.

Soul glared at her.

Little Maka stood up on the stool and marveled at the keys.

"Well, either way, it's a good thing for me," she smirked, rubbing her hands together.

"Eee eee!" She made bat noises, performing her magic. Soul held Maka tighter. He looked back at her.

"M- Maka?" he looked at her.

"EEE EEE!" the noises became louder.

"Piano!" Maka said as she fell into it. When she fell, her finger landed on one of the keys.

It was the 'G' key.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

The noises stopped.

"Noo! D*MN IT I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY SOUL!" She shouted. Her features started to wither away and her real appearance showed. She actually looked like Kita. Her body began to shrivel up. So did Soul's and Maka's.

At first, Soul was confused. Why would a simple 'G' note make Kita disappear? Then he remembered that they were in his soul. A lot of strange things could happen. He remembered back to when a simple hug from Maka freed him from that box that the little demon put him in.

Soul liked it like that. Plain and simple. Just another of many good features Maka had.

"Maka?" he asked.

"Take me to my soul, hurry," she said.

Soul nodded. He jumped through the door with her. They began to swim in the darkness towards her door. Maka was almost gone when she finally reached the door.

"I love you Maka," Soul said. She smiled, and the door closed.

Soul began to swim back. Half of his body was gone. He tried to swim faster, but he was already going as fast as his arms could take him.

His fingers began to disappear. He reached for his door.

When he got inside, his legs came back. He looked at Kita, who was only half a body.

"Taking over souls is uncool," he said as he looked down at her, "You should get a new hobby."

With that, he kicked her out of his soul and she fell into the darkness. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Outside Maka's soul ~~~ Normal POV_**

Soul's eyes opened slowly. He looked down at Maka. Her eyes were still closed. To his right, Spirit and Kami were next to each other, asleep.

"Maka," he whispered.

There was a white light, and Kita appeared, wearing a pink jacket, a white bra, and white short shorts, and white furry boots. Her hat was white as well.

Maka's eyes opened slowly.

"Soul?" she asked.

Soul smirked and hugged her.

"We're back," he said.

"I hate to break up your little reunion, but," Kita said.

Then, out of no where, Black*Star, Kid, and their weapons were there.

Kita looked at them.

"We interrupting something?" Black*Star asked.

Soul laughed, "It's cool."

"We're here to help," Kid said. Spirit and Kami woke up.

"Who are you people?" Kita asked.

Spirit's eyes widened.

"MAKAAAA!" he shouted.

Soul helped Maka up. She pushed Spirit away.

"We're Spartoi," Maka said.

Kita pouted.

"Sister," Kita looked past Soul and Maka.

Everyone turned around. Blaire was walking towards Kita, cracking her knuckles.

"So, it comes down to this," Blaire said.

"So it does..." Kita replied.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Maka: I'm back **

**Blaire: ...**

**Maka: You ok?**

**Blaire: I'm gonna kill her...**

**Maka: O_O ...**

**Blaire: ... I'm sorry she did that to you Maka..**

**Maka: It's alright. Soul saved me. **

**MusicMaker87: Well, on to the next chapter! :3 Looks like it might get a little confusing. Maka just woke up :3 **

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! :3**

**Black*Star: It's about time you got back! The awesome ME was just about to kick some *ss! **

**Blaire: -_-+ **

**MusicMaker87: Sorry Black*star, you have to wait your turn. Blaire gets to go first :3**

**Black*Star: What? Fine! But I'm definitely gonna be the star of the show! HA HA HA HA HA**

**MusicMaker87 + Blaire: -_-**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, Black*star, what are we gonna do with you?**

**Black*star: Nothing! Ew!**

**MusicMaker87: O_O I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!**

**Black*Star: Oh? * smirks * Then what ****_did_**** you mean?**

**MusicMaker87: Just... never mind... **

**Black*Star: No seriously, tell me. I have no idea.**

**MusicMaker87: I'll explain it to you later, Black*Star, right now we gotta get on to the disclaimer.**

**Black*star: Fine.**

**MusicMaker87: :3**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, all my fans will receive free stuff. **

**Patty: Like what?**

**MusicMaker87: I dunno.. just.. stuff.. BUT it wouldn't be anything cheap :3**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The last battle :(**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

_"Sister," Kita looked past Soul and Maka._

_Everyone turned around. Blaire was walking towards Kita, cracking her knuckles._

_"So, it comes down to this," Blaire said._

_"So it does..." Kita replied._

Everyone moved out of the way.

"Pum pum pum pum," Blaire whispered to herself.

Kita backed away, yet a smirk was plastered on her face.

"Pumpkin cannon!" Blaire shouted, hopping on to her large, floating, cannon-shaped pumpkin and shooting smaller pumpkins at her sister.

Kita dodged them swiftly, and with each dodge, she came closer to Blaire. Sweat formed on Blaire's face as her sister leapt towards her.

Once close enough, Kita shouted, "bat claws!" Her finger nails grew into sharp, black claws and cut deep into Blaire's cheek.

She fell off her pumpkin and hit the ground. Kita landed on her feet.

"Do you know where I've been most of my life, sister?" she asked.

Blaire tried to pull herself up, but she fell back to the ground. She held her bloody face and looked up at Kita.

"After you used that putrid 'pumpkin cannon' on me, I became dormant! It was only until a few months after the kishin woke up that I was able to free myself from what I thought would be an eternal sleep! Then I plotted my revenge, and now here I am. Everything worked out perfectly," Kita explained.

She began to laugh evilly, not noticing the shadow of a boy behind her that seemed to come closer with every laugh she made.

"Now!" Suddenly, Black*Star shouted as he aimed Tsubaki, who was in ninja sword mode, down at Kita's head. She turned around, saw the blade, and dodged it, barely missing it. Then she grabbed Black*Star's arm and twisted it, giving him a "sun burn," and then throwing him to the ground with a thud.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

During that time, Maka and Soul were able to help Blaire get to a safer place for her to recover.

When Kita turned back to where Blaire used to me, Kid was standing there on his flying skateboard and shooting at her. She dodged most of the bullets until one finally hit her in the arm. She jolted back for a moment, holding her arm, and then lunged towards Kid, knocking him off the skateboard and landing on top of him.

Black*Star was still lying on the ground and didn't see what happened next.

Still on top of Kid, Kita stuck her tongue into Kid's mouth. Kid's eyes widened, not expecting this kind of, well, attack, from a witch. Little did he know that she was gathering his DNA from his saliva, allowing her to shape shift into an exact form of Kid. When she pulled away, she smirked.

Kid had a light dust of red on his face as she licked her lips. Hands still clutching his weapons, he pulled both of them to the middle and aimed them at Kita.

"Shape shift, métamorphe!" Kita shouted as her features changed into Kid's. _(A/N: métamorphe means shape-shifter in French. I thought it would be cool to have some French in there because, you know, they're in France still x3)._

His eyes widened.

Black*Star slowly got up. Both of the Kids stood up.

This whole time, Kami has been trying to get into the fight, but Spirit kept holding her back, telling her that these kids are no ordinary kids. She looked at him.

"We'll only get involved if we need to, Kami," Spirit said.

Kami nodded. They continued to watch.

Black*Star's brows furrowed.

"What? Am I seeing double-vision?" he asked.

"No, Kita shape-shifted! Black*Star I need you to get him!" The Kid on Black*star's left said, pointing to the right one.

"No Black*Star, I'm the real Kid, trust me," the Kid on the right pleaded.

Black*Star smirked. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The Kid on the left asked.

He looked up at them.

"There's only one real way to figure out who the real Kid is," Black*Star said.

Without any further hesitation, Black*Star lifted his right leg, while the other stayed on the ground. He also lifted his left arm up high and his right arm down low. The Kid on the right stared at Black*Star, his brows furrowed, while the Kid on the left was sweating. Black*Star smirked.

_Just one more thing, _Black*star thought to himself.

The Kid on the right looked at the Kid on the left, completely confused. The Kid on the left was scratching his head, faster and faster and faster.

Liz and Patty, who were silent through this whole thing, both smirked. They knew what Black*Star was up to.

_This will drive him nuts, _Black*Star laughed in his head.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Kid on the right asked.

For a final push, Black*Star simply raised an eyebrow, sending Kid over the edge with a symmetry rage.

"GAAH!" he shouted, falling to the ground.

Black*Star laughed loudly, and then he shouted, "Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode, now!"

"Right!" she shouted.

The Kid who was on the right transformed back into Kita.

"I don't think so!" she shouted.

The black paint appeared on Black*Star's face as he focused his energy on Kita.

"AHH!" he shouted, swiping his sword down at Kita. She dodged it.

"Soul, should we help him?" Maka asked.

"He'll be fine," Soul replied, "We gotta get Blaire back on her feet."

Maka nodded.

Soul stared at her. She smirked and got back to helping Blaire.

"Come on Kid! Get up! Black*Star needs you!" Liz shouted.

"Noo! I can't! It's too horrible!" he whined.

"Patty," Liz said.

"Right!" she shouted, "Kid, you better get your *ss movin' before I do!"

Kid's eyes widened.

"Right!" he shouted.

"I still have no idea how you do it, Patty," Liz said, putting two fingers to her forehead.

Patty laughed.

Kid regained his focus and got on his skateboard.

He shot down at Kita, hitting her a few times, which made her slow down.

Black*Star kept striking at her, but she continued to dodge.

"Tsu- Tsubaki... I- I can't..." Black*Star stuttered.

Due to his training, he was able to lengthen his time with Tsubaki in Enchanted Sword Mode, but he still couldn't go on forever. Tsubaki changed back. Black*Star clutched his heart. Kita was about to hit him when suddenly, Tsubaki grabbed her arm.

_The weapon is attacking me? _Kita asked herself in thought. Caught off guard by Tsubaki's action, Kid was able to swoop down and shoot at her, making her fly off and hit the hard, black top parking lot.

Black*Star gave her a thumbs up, saying, "Nice one, Tsubaki."

She smiled and nodded.

Kid went after Kita, continuously shooting at her.

Kita successfully dodged most of his bullets, but he was able to hit her a few more times.

Kami and Spirit watched as they fought.

"So, that's Lord Death's son, right?" Kami asked.

Spirit nodded.

"And our little Maka is friends with him," Kami smiled proudly.

Spirit chuckled, "Yup."

Suddenly, Kami looked over to Maka and Soul, who were helping Blaire recover.

Kami got an idea.

"Come on Spirit, follow me," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Maka and Soul.

Once they got over there, Kami looked at Maka.

Maka looked at her.

Kami's eyes became teary. Maka smiled. They embraced each other tightly.

During the hug, Kami whispered, "is he your boyfriend?"

"Mama!" Maka whispered and laughed at the same time.

Kami laughed too, and then said, "Go out there. Your friends need all the help they can get. We'll take care of your friend for you."

Maka pulled away and smiled, "Thanks Mama."

"It's the least I can do," she replied.

Maka looked at Soul and said, "Let's go!"

Soul smirked, "Alright."

They ran off to the battleground.

Kami then started right away in helping Blaire get better.

The cuts were pretty deep.

"And to think, just one swipe and she's in this state? This witch must be a powerful one," Kami observed.

"From what I know, this revenge of hers is the strongest force in this fight," Spirit replied.

Kami nodded.

Soul turned into his scythe form, and Maka flipped him around, like she always does.

Soul smirked in the reflection.

"Let's do this," he said.

Maka nodded. They ran off towards Kita, who was still being attacked by Kid.

Kita had enough of Kid, and lunged towards him. Kid backed off. She continued to do this, pushing the battle back towards where Blaire was.

They were pretty close to Blaire when Kid noticed what she was trying to do. He continued to fire at her, but she kept dodging them. She lunged at him again, but she didn't notice until it was too late. Maka swiped her scythe's blade into her stomach area and pushed her back against the concrete.

She kept striking at Kita, barely missing her. Kid kept firing.

Once Black*Star was able to recover, he told Tsubaki to turn into chain-scythe mode.

She nodded.

Black*Star held her, still in chain-scythe mode, and ran towards Kita. Maka gripped Soul tighter. The scythe's blade hooked around Kita and pulled her into Black*Star's attack. He cut down at her, causing her to scream in pain.

Suddenly, her claws appeared again, and she swiped them at Black*Star. He dodged them, but she kicked him. Using some sort of force, the kick was powerful enough to push Black*Star almost all the way to the entrance of the hospital.

Maka's eyes widened.

Spirit watched.

His eyes widened too.

Maka was caught off guard. _(A/N: I can just imagine this in slow motion :3)_

Kita grabbed Soul, who was still in scythe form, and began to pull him out of Maka's hands.

Spirit noticed this,

"Stay here Kami," he said, turning his arm into a blade.

"Spirit?" she looked at him, her brows furrowed.

Kita successfully pulled Soul out of Maka's hands and threw him to the ground.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

Her eyes widened even more. Kid continued to fire at Kita, but she wasn't taking the damage.

Maka gasped.

Spirit ran as fast as he could.

Kita's claws formed again.

Her claws were just about to make contact with her skin when Spirit's bladed arm swiped her away from his daughter.

"You won't lay a finger on my Maka!" he shouted.

_(A/N: just so you know, it doesn't all have to be slow motion. In fact, you don't even have to read it that way haha :3)_

Kita smirked. She grabbed on to his bladed arm and pulled herself closer.

Spirit tried to shake her off. Maka ran towards Soul, who was still in weapon form.

Kita licked her lips.

Spirit began to blush.

Maka watched in horror.

_Not again, _she thought to herself, _idiot Papa._

Surprisingly to Maka, it didn't go the way she'd thought it would.

Spirit pushed Kita away and kicked her off of him.

She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Papa?" Maka said out loud.

Spirit smiled.

Kid came down, still on his skateboard.

"Guys, I'm going to check on Black*Star," he said.

Maka nodded.

Blaire opened her eyes.

She looked up at Kami, and then over to where Spirit was.

She saw him push her sister to the ground.

Blaire looked back at Kami.

"How are you feeling?" Kami asked.

Blaire nodded, "I'm ok. Go help them."

"Are you sure?" Kami asked.

"Mhm," Blaire smiled and nodded.

Kami nodded, "Alright."

She ran over to Spirit and held out her hand. Spirit took it and transformed into a scythe.

Kami smiled.

"It's been so long," she said.

"I know," Spirit replied.

Maka stood next to Kami.

"So Maka," Kami said, "I heard you learned how to use witch hunter, and kishin hunter too?"

Maka nodded, "Yup."

"Well," Kami said, "Let's show this witch what family is all about.

"Right," Maka smirked.

"Soul Resonance!" They both shouted, "Witch Hunter!"

They both ran towards Kita, who was bruised and beaten, lying on the ground. She tried to pull herself up and dodge it, but it was useless.

"AHH!" They shouted as they both cut into Kita's body, forming an X of light with their scythes. Blaire was behind them as well. Right when they cut an X into her body, Blaire shot a pumpkin down at Kita, causing an explosion.

They landed side by side. Blaire hopped off her pumpkin and walked up behind them.

There, in front of them, was a witch soul. It wasn't just any witch soul, though... it was Kita's soul.

"Envy..." Blaire said.

Maka and Kami looked at her in confusion.

"I think that's where most of her hatred came from..." Blaire explained, "My father never loved her, so she found other ways to be special. She always despised me, from the minute I was born."

There was a silence.

Blaire sighed.

"It's all over now," she said, grabbing the soul, "There's no reason to keep this. How many pre-kishin souls does Black*Star have?"

Maka laughed, "Ninety nine, and it's about time he made Tsubaki a Death-Scythe."

Soul laughed too.

"Alright," Blaire smiled, "Then I'll go give this to him."

She started to walk away, but before she left, she said, "Thanks, you guys. For everything. Maka-chan... Soul-kun... No matter where in the world Andy takes me, I'll never forget you guys."

Maka nodded. Soul changed back into human form and smirked.

Spirit changed back into his human form to, and then held Kami's hand. Maka noticed.

"Are you guys...?" Maka asked.

There was a silence.

"Maka, sweetie," Kami said, "I know it sounds stupid... but, your papa has changed, and so have I."

Tears started to form in Kami's eyes.

"Mama? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Maka," she said, "for not being there when you needed me most. I should have never left..."

"It's ok, Mama," Maka replied. There was a silence before she continued, "I want you to know that no matter where you were in the world, I still looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you, and I still do."

Kami smiled and pulled Maka into a hug.

When they pulled away, Soul cleared his throat.

He stepped up to Maka's parents.

"Soul... What're you doing?" Maka asked.

"I'm... asking permission..." Soul replied.

Maka covered her face, knowing that her papa would probably say no.

He cleared his throat again before continuing: "Uhh... I know it wasn't really cool for me not to ask..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "But... I would like permission... to marry your daughter... the love of my life. The only one."

Kami's eyes widened, "YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

Soul almost fell backwards when she yelled at him.

"He won't, Mama, he's different," Maka pleaded.

Kami cleared her throat, "Sorry... I just..."

"I know.." Soul said.

".. Yes," Kami said.

Soul smirked, but there was one more bump in the road he had to get past before he could reach his destination. He turned to Spirit.

Soul cleared his throat again, but Spirit interrupted him, "I say yes."

"Wh- what?" Soul stuttered.

Maka's brows furrowed.

"I think you two are perfect for each other..." Spirit admitted, "I'm sorry about before. You're a good kid Soul, and I trust that you won't harm my Maka. I'd be proud to call you my son-in-law."

Soul smirked and hugged Maka.

The family moment was soon interrupted by a loud shout that was heard throughout the whole town...

"ALRIGHT!" Black*Star shouted, holding up the witch's soul in his hands, "TSUBAKI'S GONNA BE A DEATH-SCYHTE!"

Tsubaki clapped her hands together and smiled.

She swallowed the witch's soul, finally earning the title of "Death-Scythe."

"YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted.

Everyone in the parking lot was full of laughter.

They all began to walk back towards the hospital. When they were close to the doors, they opened. Everyone stopped to see Andy, on crutches, walking towards them.

"Andy!" Blaire shouted, running to him.

Andy laughed.

"Tell me you at least used to elevator..." Blaire said.

"Nope, I took the stairs," he replied.

"Andy, you're crazy!" Blaire laughed.

"I know, but I gotta learn how to walk somehow," Andy said.

"So I take it your back is better?" Soul asked.

"Better than before, that's for sure," Andy replied, "I still get a few shards of pain every now and then."

"Come on, let's get you inside," Blaire said, helping him through the doors and making sure that they took the elevator.

The sun finally rose in the sky as the doors to the hospital closed behind them.

* * *

**Soul: .. it's... over...**

**Maka: ... Yeah...**

**Blaire: So this is it?**

**Andy: I guess so...**

**MusicMaker87: NOW NOW! Don't get an empty feeling yet! I still have an epilogue to do! The story isn't over, so please, stick around! Remember, though, I will be making more. Well, most likely... **

**Black*Star: YOU BETTER BE MAKING MORE! **

**MusicMaker87: O_O**

**Black*Star: I mean... If you didn't... I'd kinda miss you...**

**MusicMaker87: Awww**

**Black*Star: BESIDES THAT! YOU STILL HAVE TO WRITE A GOOD STORY ABOUT ME!**

**MusicMaker87: And the cuteness is over :P**

**Liz: Great job, MusicMaker87, I think this was a really great story... And thanks for not making it too scary...**

**Patty: HAHAHA! That was awesome!**

**Kid: I enjoyed it. **

**MusicMaker87: Thanks you guys. BUT THERE'S ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING! WHO SHOULD KID FALL IN LOVE WITH? PATTY OR LIZ? Please leave it in a review! Whoever gets more votes will be the one Kid falls for in the end of this story :3 and don't worry I can make up an OC for the other one to fall in love with.**

**Black*Star: Or Liz could just fall in love with Kid, and Patty could be with Excalibur!**

**MusicMaker87: O_O**

**Liz: ...**

**Patty: But I only like the stupid alien as a friend!**

**Black*Star: I was just kidding!**

**MusicMaker87: I hope so XP**

**Liz: Heheh...**

**Kid: That would be horrible... Patty and Excalibur... ehhh.**

**MusicMaker87: Haha, well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did! I hate to end it. It makes me sooo very sad. BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET WHY AM I SO SAD? **

**...**

**MusicMaker87: Ok I'm confusing myself. This story is not over yet, I still have to do the epilogue. Don't cry yet! Please don't cry! 3': (sad mustache face)**

**THIS WILL BE CONTINUED IN AN EPILOGUE! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE WHO KID SHOULD BE WITH! LIZ OR PATTY?**

**MusicMaker87: Also, thanks you guys. You've been a great audience. All of you guys, my fans, you're my friends too. I love you (not in a weird way) ! Thanks so much for your support!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**MusicMaker87: Hey everyone... **

**Tsubaki: Are you ok?**

**MusicMaker87: Y- yeah... just a little emotional, that's all :'3**

**Tsubaki: Hmm.**

**MusicMaker87: This is it you guys... the last chapter of A Papa's Love. **

**Kid: So... who am I going to be with?**

**MusicMaker87: I'm sorry to all you KiPa fans, but it ended up being a KiLiz. I had more votes for Liz. To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna make a Kid x Patty short love story. You'll be able to find it in "100 Pounds of Love Stories" by me. :3**

**Liz: No hard feelings, sis?**

**Patty: Nope! * laughs loudly ***

**Liz: * smiles ***

**MusicMaker87: I'm... so sorry...**

**Liz: Huh?**

**Maka: Why are you sorry?**

**MusicMaker87: I know how it feels when... you read the ending of something... and you just don't know what to do next... I really do hate that feeling, and now I'm ending this story. I hate ending good things. :(**

**Maka: It's ok, MusicMaker87, everything has to come to an end. And besides, you can write more fanfics now.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah... I'm pretty sure I will be writing more...**

**Black*star: YEAH! WRITE ONE ABOUT ME!**

**Maka: Makaaa CHOP! * chops Black*Star ***

**MusicMaker87: :'3 My fans, my friends, I'll miss you all.**

**Everyone: We'll miss you too!**

**MusicMaker87: ;3 On to the Disclaimer...**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll make everyone satisfied. (I wish... I really do...)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

And so, as the sun rose, Black*Star, Kid, and their weapons said their goodbyes and headed back to Death City. Maka and Soul stayed one more day, just to say their final goodbye to Blaire.

It was morning. The four were already awake.

Blaire looked at them.

"Thanks... nyaa thanks so much you guys!" she shouted, hugging them tightly.

"Uh huh," Maka said, still being squeezed to death, "If you ever need us, don't hesitate to call."

Blaire let them go.

"I'm not gonna put you two through anything like that ever again," Blaire said, "that's for sure."

Maka and Soul both laughed under their breath.

"So, what do ya say we go get something to eat?" Soul asked, "It'll be my treat."

"No way," Blaire replied, "I owe you guys too much already!"

~~~ :3

For the rest of the day, Maka, Blaire, Soul, and Andy hung out. Andy got to know Soul and Maka better, and they him.

Andy was still on crutches, but he was still as active as ever. Blaire promised to send post cards and letters to them whenever she could.

~~~ :3

The next morning, Maka and Soul were already packed up and ready to leave.

The four looked at each other.

"Blaire," Maka got her attention, "I know, sometimes, I didn't really like the way you acted... but... I want you to know that I never hated you. I'm really gonna miss you guys."

Blaire laughed, "I know you never hated me; I honestly thought your reactions to what I did were pretty funny!"

Maka laughed nervously.

"Blaire, even though you gave me constant nose bleeds, ... you're pretty cool," Soul said, holding out his fist. She fist bumped him.

"And it was nice meeting you, Andy," Maka said, shaking his hand. Soul shook his hand also.

"Soul, we better hurry or we're going to miss it," Maka said.

Soul nodded.

"Bye you guys!" Maka shouted.

"Bye nyaa!" Blaire replied.

"Bye!" Andy said.

The two ran out the door and headed to the Death-Scythe jet.

Blaire looked at Andy. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

~~~ :3

After Maka and Soul got back from Paris, they headed straight for the Death Room. Something important was about to happen to two of their closest friends, and they weren't going to miss it.

Once inside, they met up with Kid, Liz, and Patty near the front of the crowd.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were in the middle, and Lord Death next to them. They watched as Lord Death tried to settle everybody down. Black*Star was the loudest in the room, laughing, gloating, and high fiving Tsubaki.

"Ok ok, quiet now!" Lord Death said.

Once everyone was quiet, Lord Death continued.

"Today, is a very special day. As you all know, to become a Death-Scythe, you have to collect ninety nine pre-kishin souls, and one witch soul. Standing next to me are Meister, Black*Star, and Weapon, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. These two have successfully collected ninety nine pre-kishin souls and one witch soul."

Suddenly, Black*Star looked nervous.

"Congratulations! Tsubaki, you are now a Death-Scythe!" Lord Death shouted, bouncing up and down.

Tsubaki bowed politely as everyone in the room clapped. Black*Star still looked nervous. Maka's brows furrowed at her observation. His hands were also behind his back.

He was hiding something.

Black*star took a deep breath and shouted, "ALRIGHT!"

The people continued to cheer and applaud.

"Everyone I have something to say!" he shouted. They started to quiet down. Maka's eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was doing. She smiled as she thought to herself, _it's about time._

He took another deep breath. The thing he was hiding behind his back had finally shown itself.

It was a tiny, black box. Tsubaki looked down at it.

_Wait... is this it? Is it really happening now? _Tsubaki asked herself in thought.

The room was silent.

Black*Star turned to Tsubaki.

He got down on one knee.

Tsubaki blushed.

_In front of everyone? * sigh * Black*star... you would... _she thought to herself.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said, "You and I have been through a lot together. And I really think it's time to make a decision..."

There was a pause, and then he continued, "I remember, back on the first day I met you, it was the beginning of freshman year at the DWMA. I was on top of the building, giving me awesome speech! But you, you were the only one who stayed through the whole thing. You even clapped at the end."

He laughed to himself.

"I want you to know, Tsubaki, that you're my first... and my only. I want you to be my goddess. You are worth it. On the first day I gave a speech about myself, but today, I'm giving a speech about you. I love you Tsubaki, and no matter what your answer is, it'll always be that way." Black*Star stared into her eyes.

Tsubaki felt like hiding her face. She felt like crying. She never thought this day would come. She covered her face in her hands.

Black*star continued to stare, waiting for an answer.

The room stayed silent.

Tsubaki then thought to herself, _no. I can't hide. Not now. I have to answer him._

She uncovered her face.

Dark, violet met star shaped green.

Tsubaki took a step closer and looked down at him.

He looked up at her, knowingly.

She nodded.

He smirked and said, "Say it."

"Yes... yes I love you too!" she answered, flinging herself into his arms. He swung her around. Everybody clapped again.

~~~ :3

Kid eventually confessed his love for Liz, and Patty found her dream guy, Jack, at the zoo.

Spirit and Kami got re-married, and, as promised, Spirit walked Maka down the aisle.

Black*Star and Tsubaki got married at night at a beach. After they kissed, Black*Star literally swept her off her feet and plunged into the ocean. _(a/N well, more like they ran into it ;3)_

Kid and Liz got married in a symmetrical church, and Patty and Jack got married in the same church, only it was decorated with giraffes.

Blaire and Andy got married somewhere in London. They sent a post card and some pictures to Maka and Soul. They both smiled.

~~~ :3

Eventually, Maka and Soul had two kids. One looked exactly like Maka. They named her Kami, after Maka's mother. The same hair color, the same eye color, yet she acted just like Soul. Maka shook her head and laughed. When "mini Soul" came out, he literally looked just like Soul, except for the fact that his red eyes were a little more brown-ish, and once his hair had grown out a little more, they noticed that not only did he take after Soul, but he also took after Spirit.

On the left side of this head there was a streak of red hair. They named him Tex. It was a little something different, but Maka actually liked it.

* * *

**One evening ~~~ In the new house with Maka and Soul and their kids ~~~ Normal POV_**

Little Kami was exactly four years old. Tex was two and a half. Both could already walk and talk.

Maka and Soul were on the couch, watching TV, while Tex was asleep in his crib. They only assumed Kami was asleep as well, but she was actually in the kitchen, trying to open a jar to catch fireflies.

"Mommy! I can't open this jar!" she called to Maka.

"Why don't you ask your father, sweetie, he seems to know _all _about opening jars!" Maka replied.

"You still remember that?" Soul asked.

"How could I forget?" Maka asked. _(A/N remember chapter 1?)_

Just then, Kami came out of the kitchen and into the living room where Maka and Soul were. She handed Soul the jar that seemed impossible to open.

"Watch carefully, Kami," he said, "It's just a twist this way, and..."

Pop!

"Thanks daddy!" she smiled.

Soul smirked, "No problem."

"Be careful! Don't go into the street!" Maka ordered as Kami skipped out the door.

"I know, Mama, I won't!" Kami called back, closing the door behind her.

Soul looked at Maka and said, "You worry to much, you know that?"

Maka stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and pulled her into a warm, inviting kiss.

"I love you, Maka, even if you don't know how to open a peanut butter jar," Soul whispered to her.

She laughed, "I love you too, Soul."

* * *

In the end, Maka learned to forgive her papa, and they visited each other often.

A few years later, Maka and Soul had another boy.

He came out with dark, green eyes and red hair. Maka smiled.

She knew exactly what she wanted to name her baby.

Spirit.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: 3...:**

**Kid: Don't cry, MusicMaker87. Just because it's over, doesn't mean you can't make another, right?**

**MusicMaker87: Right... Wow... I'm actually done... I finished... a story... I'm so proud of myself :3**

**Kid: That's the spirit.**

**Spirit: MY MAKA IS ALL GROWN UP NOWWW AHHHHH!**

**MusicMaker87: Well, at least you have Kami now, right? And besides, Maka still visits you.**

**Spirit: And she loves me now!**

**MusicMaker87: Yup! You really did change, Spirit.**

**Spirit: Yeah... Really good story, MM87. Thanks :)**

**MusicMaker87: You're welcome. **

**REMEMBER I'M GOING TO WRITE A PATTY X KID SHORT LOVE STORY IN 100 POUNDS OF LOVE STORIES FOR ALL YOU KIPA FANS OUT THERE!**

**Kid: Well, that should be interesting.**

**Patty: * laughs loudly * **

**MusicMaker87: Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks so much for being a great audience. I don't own Soul Eater, :P I'll really miss you guys. Feel free to check out my other stories! :D**

**I love you guys (not in a weird way).**

**...**

**I DON'T WANNA END IT AHHHHH BUT I HAVE TOOOOOOO :'(**

**Ok... fine... I'll end it... :'3**

**FIN**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


End file.
